Awake Asleep
by Moviestar
Summary: Bitte zuerst X2 ansehen. *lol* Meine Version von X3...Pyro/Rogue sind im Mittelpunkt! FINISHED!!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer****: Also, ich habe eine Rakete und fliege damit täglich auf den Mond. Außerdem bin ich verdammt gemein und will die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen! *g*   
Ernsthaft: Die X-Men gehören Marvel und nicht mir, obwohl ich dankbar bin, dass ich sie mir „ausleihen" darf! Alle anderen Charas sind **Copyright by me!**  
  
**Rating******: PG-13  
  
**Randbemerkung:** „_Awake__ Asleep" spielt zeitlich kurz nach X:2. Ich empfehle jedem, der das hier liest, sich erst den Film anzuschauen, da es sonst Verständnisprobleme geben könnte.   
  
A/N: Meine erste X-Men Fanfic, also nicht so streng sein mit eurer Kritik! Damit meine ich, seid kritisch, aber erschießt mich nicht! *lol* Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)   
  
**Prolog**  
  
Er stolperte zwischen den Fichten und Eichen hindurch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Der nasse, teils rutschige Waldboden erschwerte das Laufen. Sein Atem entwich kalt in einer verschwommenen Wolke durch seine Nase. Sich schützend stieß er Äste aus seinem Weg und versuchte keuchend noch schneller zu rennen. Der Himmel, den er kurzartig durch die Baumkronen erblickte, grollte über ihm, dicke Wolken zogen auf. Es hatte nun schon tagelang geregnet, somit glich die Erde einer Art Sumpf, der Wind peitschte unruhig von allen Seiten durch die Bäume. Rogue ist tot. Die Gewissheit sie verloren zu haben drückte wie ein Zementblock auf sein Herz.  
  
Als ob er erwartete Rogue hinter sich zu entdecken wandte er sich um, doch plötzlich stieß er hart auf. Er hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war in einem Wasserloch mit dem Schuh stecken geblieben. Benommen wusch er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über das beschmutzte Gesicht. Seine Hände zitterten bitter als er sich erhob und das Feuerzeug aus dem Matsch aufhob. Die Jeans triefte vor Wasser und war mit Erde sowie grünen Flecken übersät. Er musste entkommen, er musste Rogue rächen. Das war der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf: Rache._**


	2. Sorrow

A/N: Hey! Ich hoffe bis jetzt gefällts euch, obwohl es noch nicht viel ist. Ich bin super gespannt auf eure Reviews.   
Hier ist jetzt das erste (wenn man den Prolog nicht mitzählt *g*) Kapitel, viel Spaß!   
  
Pyro grinste zufrieden. Er und Mystique hatten es wieder einmal geschafft der Polizei „einzuheizen". Das war sein zehnter Museumsraub in Folge und er begann eine regelrechte Leidenschaft dafür zu entwickeln. Endlich konnte er seinen Kräften freien Lauf lassen, keine Regeln galt es mehr zu befolgen, niemand dem er unterstellt war.   
Fast vier Monate waren vergangen seitdem er die anderen zurückgelassen hatte und mit Magneto geflogen war.   
Doch auch wenn er sich jetzt völlig frei fühlen konnte, merkte er mit der Zeit, dass weder Magneto noch Mystique ihm das geben konnten, was er verzweifelt zu erlangen versuchte: eine Familie. Immer häufiger sah er sich selbst nochmals in Bobbys Haus vor dessen Familienbildern stehen, er hatte ihn so sehr darum beneidet. Überhaupt beneidete er ihn in jeder Hinsicht, Bobby konnte Eis entstehen lassen, Pyro hingegen war auf sein Feuerzeug angewiesen. Bobby war bei allen beliebt, weil er sich anzupassen vermochte und nicht rebellisch seinen Willen durchsetzte. Bobby hatte Rogue. Pyro lächelte während er sich an ihr Haar erinnerte, wie es geschmeidig auf ihre Schultern hinab fiel, diese großen eindrucksvollen Augen, die er nur allzu gern sah, ihr liebliches Lächeln und ihre unsterbliche Verletzlichkeit, die ihn immer so sehr zu ihr hingezogen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er den Gedanken an sie abschütteln. Es schmerzte ihn so sehr sie nicht mehr um sich haben zu können. In seiner rechten Hand klappte er das Feuerzeug auf und zu. Wie es ihr wohl ergangen war?   
Plötzlich hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst:  
„Mystique, ich werde noch nicht mitkommen, ich möchte noch ein paar Feuerbälle werfen – nur um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen.", Mystique, die links neben ihm am Lenkrad des gestohlenen Museumslasters saß, in der Gestalt eines rundlichen Wachmannes, grinste hämisch. Sie fuhr an die Seite und meinte lässig als Pyro ausstieg:   
„Mach mir keine Schande, Junge, ich will den Bericht darüber in allen Nachrichtensendern sehen!", damit setzte sie ihren Weg fort.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue, die in wirren Gedankenzwängen versunken war, lief ziellos über das Gelände. Sie hatte dieses Szenario den gesamten letzten Monat geträumt, in unregelmäßigen Abständen, doch in den letzten Nächten viel realer als zuvor. Wieso nur träumte sie von Pyro? Sie vermisste ihn sehr, aber der Traum war derartig dunkel und obskur gewesen, dass sie begonnen hatte sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mit jemandem darüber sprechen, aber zu Bobby konnte sie einfach nicht gehen und außer ihm wollte sie auch niemanden damit belasten, nicht einmal Logan. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Händen.   
„Marie?", erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und wandte sich um, sie wurde nie Marie genannt. Aber während sie sich suchend umblickte, entdeckte sie nichts bis auf ein paar kleine Spatzen, die sich um einige Brotkrümel stritten.   
Auf einmal jedoch raschelte es in einem Gebüsch hinter ihr gewaltig, sie trat langsam darauf zu, um sich zu vergewissern wer ihr einen Streich spielen wollte, als sich plötzlich eine Hand in einem schwarzen Handschuh um ihren Arm schlang und sie stolpernd hineinzog.   
Ihr entging ein schriller Schrei, aber ihr wurde der Mund mit der anderen Hand zugehalten. Sie stand mit dem Rücken gegen ihren Angreifen, spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen und zappelte heftig, sie wollte sich losreißen.   
„Pssst! Rogue, ich bin es nur.", flüsterte die Gestalt beruhigend. „Ich werde dich jetzt loslassen, bitte schrei nicht!"   
Darauf löste sich die Umklammerung und sie sah sich Pyro gegenüberstehen. Einen Moment lang sagte sie nichts, blickte ihn nur ungläubig an, doch ohne Worte fiel sie in seine Arme. „Wo bist du nur gewesen, John?" Völlig geschockt von dieser Geste legte Pyro vorsichtig seine Arme um sie: „Och, hier und dort!", scherzte er. – _Ich  habe dich so sehr vermisst, wie konntest du mich nur verlassen! John Allerdyce, ich liebe dich._ – dachte Rouge bei sich, aber sie sagte schluchzend und den Tränen nahe:   
„Warum hast du uns verlassen? Alle waren in Sorge um dich?" Sie blickte ihn an. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, ihr misslang es sie zurückzuhalten. Sanft wusch er sie mit einer Hand fort. Er musste über seinen Stolz hinweg blicken, er musste es ihr jetzt sagen.   
„Ich-ich-", begann er.   
„Was?", hakte sie ihn musternd nach.   
„Ich lieb-", ein Schrei, Rogue fiel rücklings zu Boden, Pyro ebenfalls. Alles ging so schnell. Rogue stützte sich auf ihre Hände und stand auf. Sie starrte Pyro an, auf seinem dunkelgrünen Pullover bildeten sich dunkle Flecken, die aus tiefen Einstichwunden quollen. Hatte sie geschrieen? Nein, Logan war kreischend durch die Hecke gestürzt und hatte John angesprungen. Er war noch immer über ihn gebeugt, seine Klauen fuhren zurück in die Hände, von ihnen tropfte Blut. Logan schien völlig verstört.   
Er rief lauthals: „Hilfe, wir haben hier einen Verletzten."   
Er erhob sich und lief durch eine Gruppe gaffender Schüler davon, er schrie Rogue zu: „Ich hole Hilfe!"   
Rogue aber schien wie versteinert. Sie stand über Pyro gebeugt und ein Wall von Tränen schoss ihr aus den Augen. Sie hörte die umherstehenden Schüler nicht munkelnd flüstern, sie hörte nicht die Schreie Logans, die nun vom Haus an ihr Ohr drangen, sie sah ihn nur da liegen, wie er nach Luft rang.   
„Rogue!", hörte sie jemanden schreien, wie eine Stimme aus weiter Ferne, obwohl sie von ganz nah erklang. Bobby drängte sich durch die Schülergruppe hindurch und hockte sich neben John.   
„Helft uns doch jemand!", schrie er verzweifelt als er ihn auf dem feuchten Gras liegen sah. Er hob vorsichtig Johns Kopf auf seine Knie und sagte immer wieder: „Ganz ruhig, John, Hilfe ist unterwegs!" 

Pyro spürte kaum was vor sich ging. Er konnte nur noch Rogue anblicken, seine Hand verkrampfte sich, wollte ihre ertasten. Als ob sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst hatte ergriff sie seine und hockte sich neben ihn. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie über sein Gesicht. Sie hörte ihren Freund sagen: „Gib nicht auf John!" 

Rogue schluchzte nun lauter.   
„Pssst!", sagte Pyro nochmals mit bebender Stimme. Dann hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen. Rogue schrie als sie in seine leeren Augen blickte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust: „**NEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!**"   
Zwei Jungen zogen sie weg, Colossus, der gerade hinzugekommen war, versuchte sofort Pyros Herz wieder zum schlagen zu bringen. Vergeblich.   
An diesem späten Nachmittag verstummte der Feuerwerfer für immer.   
  
A/N: Gut, das war nun wirklich zum Heulen traurig, oder? *sniff*   
Aber keine Sorge, das ist ja noch nicht das Ende. Ich kann aber leider nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel sehr viel aufmunternder wird, ich habe eben eine Schwäche fürs Dramatische, hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter. 


	3. Falling

A/N: So, im Moment komm ich aus dem Schreiben gar nicht mehr raus. Ich habe schon jetzt so viele neue Ideen für Fanfics. Mal sehen, hier erst einmal Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß!   
  
Rogue stand stumm vor dem Grab, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Zwei Tage des Grauens waren vergangen, zwei Tage, die sie kaum geschlafen, aber vielmehr durchweint hatte. Sie konnte es kaum fassen auf Johns Beerdigung zu sein.   
  
Logan hatte sie schreien gehört und hatte daraufhin völlig überreagiert und John angefallen, in dem Gedanken er sei jemand gewesen, der ihr etwas antun wollte. Er musste sich furchtbar fühlen, aber sie konnte ihm seine Tat nicht verzeihen, der Schmerz saß zu tief. Die Träume waren schlimmer geworden, nicht etwa abgeklungen und hatten tiefe Augenringe auf ihrem kindlichen Gesicht hinterlassen. – _Was wollte er mir sagen?_ – immer wieder dieselbe Frage, die Rogue so sehr quälte.   
  
Doch die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn hätte retten können zerriss sie förmlich. Sie hätte nur Logan und John berühren müssen, ein wenig von Logans heilenden Kräften auf John übertragen können und er würde jetzt noch am Leben sein. Professor Xavier hatte ihr versichert, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht falsch gehandelt hatte und einfach paralysiert gewesen sei, aber sie konnte die Schuld nicht länger tragen. Sie hatte ihn sterben lassen, nichts getan um ihn zu retten. Er war in Bobbys Armen gestorben, sie hatte seine Hand gehalten. Wie konnte sie jemals wieder in einen Spiegel sehen? Wie konnte sie unter Bobbys Augen treten? Sie liebte Bobby, aber erst jetzt, da er fort war, wurde ihr klar, dass John ihre wahre Liebe war und Bobby „nur" ein Freund. Wie konnte sie ohne John weiter bestehen?   
  
Der Wind durchzauste ihr Haar. Sie schloss die Augen, sah John noch einmal lächelnd vor sich, aber selbst ihre Illusionen konnten sie nicht vor der grauenhaften Wahrheit retten. 

Der Sarg vor ihr erdrückte sie innerlich. Sie blickte zu Nightcrawler herüber, der mit einer Bibel in der Hand vor dem Grab stand und ein Gebet sprach. Dann schaute sie in die Gesichter der Trauergäste. Logan stand ganz außen direkt neben Professor Xavier, er mied sie, weil er ihr den Abschied nicht noch schwerer machen wollte. Storm und Cyclops saßen neben Bobby, Bobby saß neben ihr und hinter ihnen standen einige Schüler, die John gekannt hatten.   
  
Rogue aber fühlte sich so allein wie nie zuvor. Für sie schien es als seien alle nur hier aus Anstand und Moral. Wer von ihnen hatte John wahrhaftig gekannt? Ihre Mienen ließen keine Trauer erkennen, nur eine Art Mitgefühl für sie. Allein Cyclops schien ihre Trauer zu verstehen, seine Stirn lag in Trauerfalten, sein Gesicht machte einen verkniffenen Eindruck. 

Bobby hatte nicht eine Träne über den Verlust seines besten Freundes vergossen. War sie wirklich die Einzige, die um John trauerte? Gerade als sie glaubte ihn wieder zurück zu haben, wurde er ihr auf brutalste Weise gestohlen.   
  
Nightcrawler hatte sein Gebet beendet. Was hatte er gesagt? Rogue erschien es als würde sie die ganze Situation nur von außen betrachten, als würde John jede Sekunde aus einer Ecke springen und lächelnd verkünden, dass alles nur ein Scherz war. Ihre Selbsttäuschung drohte sie zu zerstören, als der Sarg in die Erde gelassen wurde. Plötzlich wurde sie von einem Schwindelgefühl übermannt. Alles vor ihren Augen wurde schwarz, sie hatte das Gefühl in ein tiefes Loch ohne Boden zu fallen.   
  
~*~*~  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?", Bobby war außer sich vor Entsetzen, sein Gesicht war hochrot. Nachdem Rogue von ihrem Stuhl gekippt war, hatten die X-Men sie sofort in ein Krankenzimmer drinnen gebracht. Professor Xavier seufzte ernst: „Ich möchte dich nicht anlügen, Bobby, es sieht nicht gut aus. Rogue ist in eine Art Koma gefallen. Wir können nicht genau sagen wie es um sie steht."  
„Aber wie kann das sein?", Bobby brüllte beinahe, er schien die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Erst John und jetzt auch noch Rogue. Professor Xavier redete mitfühlend auf ihn ein:  
„Hervorgerufen durch ihre Mutation kann sie, wie du weißt, Lebensenergie anderen durch Berührung aufsaugen und diese Energie spürt sie in sich wie ein brodelndes Glücksgefühl. Es ist wohl so, dass sie durch ihre Mutation Gefühle stärker empfindet als andere und bei Hineinsteigerung in ein Gefühl auch ihr Körper darauf reagiert."   
„Aber sie wird wieder gesund werden?", fragte Bobby, ängstlich vor der Antwort, sie nun auch noch zu verlieren würde er nicht verkraften.   
„Wenn sie es nicht selbst schafft mit ihrer Trauer fertig zu werden, weiß ich nicht, was wir für sie tun könnten.", erwiderte der Professor wahrheitsgemäß.   
Bobbys Welt brach scheinbar zusammen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte aus dem Flur, hinter sich hörte er die Rufe des Professors. Bobby wollte aus diesem Alptraum erwachen. Er rannte und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Wie konnte das alles nur wahr sein? Er weinte, aber die Tränen vereisten auf seinen Wangen, ein Hass auf alles verbreitete sich in seinem Kopf. Auf dem Gang überrannte er beinahe zwei Mädchen, er schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Er rannte bis er in Rogues Zimmer hineingeplatzt war. Er stürzte auf ihr Bett. Weitere Tränen kamen, er konnte – wollte – sie nicht mehr bekämpfen. Aber bevor sie von seinen Wangen prallten waren sie schon zu Eis geworden. Plötzlich trat ein Mädchen durch die Wand neben der Tür ins Zimmer.   
Kitty Pryde.   
„Ich sollte nur ein paar Sachen aus Rogues Zimmer rüber bringen.", rechtfertigte Kitty sich. Dann bemerkte sie Bobbys vereiste Tränen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.   
„Ich höre dir zu, wenn du willst!", sagte sie vorsichtig und blickte Bobby eindringlich an.   
„Ich habe aber nichts zu sagen!", grummelte Bobby fast, obwohl er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, Kitty anzumeckern. Sie nahm ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose und zog damit vorsichtig die Eistränen von seinem Gesicht ab.   
„Lass das!", sagte er und wand sein Gesicht von ihr ab.   
Kitty legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter: „Manchmal, wenn man traurig ist, kann sich Trauer schnell in Wut umwandeln. Man sollte darüber sprechen und es rauslassen, verstehst du?" Sie deutete auf die Eisträne in dem Taschentuch, die sich langsam in der Hitze ihrer Handfläche wieder in Wasser umformte.   
„Jemand, der so lieb ist wie du, sollte nicht in seiner Trauer ertrinken." Bobby blickte sie an. „Ich bin wohl einfach – es ist so merkwürdig, letzte Woche war noch alles normal und jetzt ist alles so-", begann er.   
„Ich weiß!", sagte Kitty bestimmt, sie merkte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen konnte und umarmte ihn fest.   
„Es wird alles wieder gut!", meinte sie flüsternd, als er in Tränen versank, jedoch froren diese nicht.  
  
A/N: Tötet mich bloß nicht, ich weiß, dass die Fanfic bis jetzt sehr deprimierend ist. *heul* Aber lasst euch überraschen wie es weitergeht, das ganze wird nämlich eine krasse Wendung nehmen, mal sehen, wer da mitkommt. *g*


	4. Confusion

A/N: Ich kann's nicht lassen und deswegen ist hier auch schon Chap 3. Mehr gibt es zurzeit nicht hinzuzufügen.    
  
Er stolperte noch immer durch das Unterholz. Zuvor hatte er seine Liebe verloren, seine Rogue. Aber er musste weiterrennen, er musste sie rächen. Für Trauer blieb keine Zeit mehr. Niemals zuvor war er je von einem solchen Hass erfüllt. Mutanten ebenso wie Menschen, er hasste sie abgrundtief. Er würde sich an der ganzen Welt vergreifen, sie alle qualvoll ermorden. Von irgendwo drangen Gewehrschüsse an sein Gehör. Einen Moment hielt er inne und horchte auf. Er meinte Schreie wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich schossen die Bilder an die sterbende Rogue wieder hoch, wie er sie neben ihm hockend angefleht hatte, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Er fiel abermals auf seine Knie. Der Schmerz über ihren Tod war wie ein spitzer, stechender Dolch, der auf ihn einschlug. Er zückte sein Feuerzeug. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Die Welt, seine Welt, war dem Untergang geweiht. Alles um ihn herum starb, ebenso wie Rogue, die einzige und wahre Liebe seines Lebens. Er konnte der Trauer nicht mehr die Stirn bieten, er war zu schwach sich gegen sie zu behaupten. Es war völlig belanglos, was er sich einreden mochte, Rogue war tot, er wollte nicht alleine weitermachen. Er entzündete das Feuerzeug, blickte in die flackernde, helle Flamme. – _Auf Wiedersehen, du grausame Welt – dachte er in Gedanken.   
  
~*~*~  
  
„NEIN, John!", schrie Rogue auf.   
„Ganz ruhig, mein Kind.", sagte eine etwas raue Stimme. Rogue öffnete die Augen. Sie hustete arg, versuchte normal zu atmen, aber sie konnte sich nicht abregen. Ihr wurde ein Glas Wasser gereicht, schnell nahm sie es entgegen und schüttete die kalte, etwas verdreckte Flüssigkeit in ihren Rachen. Sie schluckte schwer. „Langsam!", ermahnte sie die raue Stimme.   
Rogue sah sich blinzend um. Sie war in einem kleinen Zimmerchen, recht dunkel. Das einzige Fenster war mit Brettern verriegelt und ließ nur wenig Licht hineinflimmern. Sie selbst lag in einem Bett, das relativ kurz geraten war, sodass ihre Füße ein wenig über das Ende hinausschauten. In dem Raum stand nichts außer einem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett und ein Hocker, auf dem eine ältere Dame saß.   
Rogue blinzelte nochmals, war das immer noch ein Traum?   
„Was ist passiert? Wo sind denn alle? Wo bin ich hier? Wer sind Sie?", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.   
  
Die alte Frau räusperte sich und lächelte nett: „Bitte mein Kind, du bist ja völlig verstört. Möchtest du etwas zu Essen, wir haben zwar nicht mehr viel, aber du sollst was Anständiges bekommen!"   
„Essen?", stammelte Rogue verunsichert. Wo war sie hier?   
Die Dame erhob sich von dem Hocker und kramte in dem Schränkchen zu ihrer rechten. Sie holte einen roten Apfel heraus und reichte ihn Rogue.   
„Nein, danke, ich bin nicht hungrig.", erwiderte Rogue, sich noch immer umblickend.   
„Kind, du musst etwas essen, du siehst völlig verhungert aus.", die Frau gab ihr den Apfel in die Hand und hätte sie beinahe an der Haut berührt, als Rogue zurückschreckte: „Nein!"   
„Ich weiß, mein Kind. Du bist eine von denen!", meinte die Frau, jedoch sagte sie es freundlich und keineswegs abfällig, es schien sie nicht zu beirren.   
„Miss-", begann Rogue höflich.   
„Ach mein Kind, nenn mich doch einfach Isabel. Bitte, wir legen hier keinen Wert auf Höflichkeiten!"   
„Isabel", wiederholte Rogue, „Bitte sagt mir doch, wie bin ich hier hergekommen?" Rogue setzte sich auf, immer noch hielt sie den Apfel in der Hand. _

„Iss ihn doch, er ist sicher nicht zur Verzierung gedacht!", grinste Isabel. 

Rogue biss ein Stück vom Apfel ab und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich hungrig gewesen war. 

Isabel war erfreut, dann fuhr sie jedoch in einem ernsten Tonfall fort:   
„Mein Sohn brachte dich her, er hat dich draußen auf der Lichtung vor dem Wald gefunden.", sie machte eine Pause, „Mein Gott Kind, was dir alles hätte passieren können. Du warst vollkommen weggetreten, zuerst dachte ich, du seiest tot."   
  
Isabel schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Hätte er besser auf dich aufpassen sollen, dein St. John Allerdyce.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.   
„Woher kennen Sie-?"   
„Ach Kindlein, du hast seinen Namen immer wieder im Schlaf wiederholt. Ich hoffe doch, dass er bereits auf der Suche nach dir ist."   
Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird sicher nicht kommen, denn, er-er-er ist tot." Sie hatte es tatsächlich ausgesprochen. John war fort.   
Isabel legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf das Bein: „Mein Gott, es tut mir Leid. In diesen Zeiten verlieren wir alle geliebte Freunde und Angehörige. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?"  
Rogue fasste sich wieder, sie horchte auf:   
„Was konnte so weit kommen?"   
Isabel sah sie an, als würde Rogue scherzen, doch nicht amüsiert, viel eher mit einer tiefsitzenden Verletzlichkeit: „Ich finde dieses Thema bei weitem zu Ernst, um sich darüber lustig zu machen, mein Kind."   
„Aber ich habe nicht – ich wollte nicht – ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Sie damit meinten, Isabel!", Rogue bemühte sich ruhig zu klingen, aber anscheinend war sie auf ein schmerzhaftes Terrain bei Isabel gestoßen, denn ihre Augen wurden seltsam glasig, sie starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Bettkante.   
Trotzdem schien sie Rogue zu glauben und meinte besorgt: „Du musst dir bei deinem Sturz sicherlich den Kopf angestoßen haben, mit einer solchen Art von Amnesie solltest du dich zunächst hinlegen."   
Sie nahm eine halbzerrissene Decke aus dem untersten Fach im Schränkchen und legte sie über Rogue. Rogue jedoch beharrte störrisch: „Bitte, helft meinem Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge."   
  
Isabel musterte Rogue widerwillig. „Der Krieg, mein Kind."   
„Welcher Krieg?", Rogue rückte ungeduldig auf dem Bett hin und her.   
„Der Krieg zwischen Mutanten und Menschen. Wir dachten alle, das ganze Gerede darum sei nur Humbug, bis es schließlich zu spät war. Wir hatten ihn nicht kommen sehen; wie ein leiser und stiller Tod hat er Tausende auf beiden Seiten ausgelöscht. Aber niemand lernt aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit." Rogue traute ihren Ohren nicht. Krieg?  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Ach verdammt noch mal!", schrie Pyro aufgewühlt.   
Er versuchte den kaputten Motor des Jeeps zu reparieren, ungehalten über einen misslungenen Versuch das Auto anzulassen trat er gegen die Stoßstange. Plötzlich fing die Motorhaube Feuer.   
„John!", protestierte jemand. Iceman kam herbeigeeilt und löschte den Brand mit einem leichten Eishauch.   
„Entschuldige bitte, Bobby, ich habe wohl einfach die Geduld verloren!", sagte Pyro schulbewusst.   
„Ist schon okay.", erwiderte Iceman gelassen, betrachtete seinen Freund aber eindringlich. „Nicht passiert!", versicherte er, als er sich die Motorhaube besah.   
„Nichts passiert, schon okay? Nein, es ist nicht okay!", meinte Pyro und schmiss den Schraubenzieher auf den körnigen, spaltigen Boden. 

Pyro wandte sich ab und hielt die Hände vor sein Gesicht.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir den Jeep hier stehen lassen und zu Fuß gehen!", schlug Iceman vor. „Wie zum Teufel sollen wir denn die ganzen Vorräte transportieren?", fragte Pyro entnervt und gestikulierte wild herum.   
„Das geht schon!", erklärte Iceman bestimmt und schnappte sich einen der zwei großen Kartons vom Rücksitz.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Pyro betrat die Ruine zuerst. Er hielt den Karton vorsichtig unter dem linken Arm und entzündete das Feuerzeug, sofort wanderte die Flamme auf seine Handfläche. Iceman trat hinter ihm durch die halb verfallene Tür hinein:   
„Wir sind es!", rief er ins Schwarze.   
Pyro leuchtete ihm ein wenig voraus, auf einmal kam ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Dunkeln auf sie zugerannt und fiel um Icemans Bein: „Daddy!", schrie die Kleine.   
„Ist schon gut, Akilina." Eine weitere Gestalt erschien aus der Dunkelheit, gefolgt von einem humpelnden Mann. Die vorangehende Gestalt lief in Icemans Arme:   
„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte sie fröhlich, da sie nun alle endlich vereint waren. „Nah, Kitty, du weißt doch wie langsam Bobby manchmal ist, auf körperlicher wie auch auf geistiger Ebene.", lächelte Pyro.   
Der Humpelnde trat näher heran: „Willkommen zurück!"   
Pyro setzte den Karton auf den Boden: „Du hättest nicht aufstehen sollen, setzt dich wieder hin, schon dein Bein." Er ging auf den Mann zu, der nur ein wenig älter war als er selbst, aber einen sehr zerbrochenen Anblick bot und stützte ihn vorsichtig. „Ich bringe Peter wieder zum Feuer, der kleine Spidey hat wohl noch nicht genug vom Rumlaufen.", rief Pyro den anderen zu.   
  
A/N: Nah, versteht jemand was passiert? Keine Sorge, die Auflösung folgt, leider **NOCH** nicht. Hoffe ich konnte allen Spidey-Fans eine Freude machen, denn ja, die freche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft bleibt noch ein bisschen in der Fanfic – als „Gaststar" sozusagen. *lach*


	5. Tempora Mutantur

A/N: Ich habe jetzt ein **Plakat zu meiner Fanfic erstellt. Wenn ihr es sehen möchtet, dann surft auf www.insomnia.cool.cd und dort auf den Link „_Fanfics_"!**

Wer es gern haben möchte, kann mir eine Mail schicken. Desiree_Schumacher@hotmail.com  
  
Das Wärme spendende Feuer flackerte in der Mitte der längst verfallenen Eingangshalle des Hauses. Jetzt war dieses verlassen, nur noch der Wind wehte durch offene Risse in Wänden.  
Die kühle Brise zischte heftig und ließ das Feuer wanken.   
  
Peter hockte neben Iceman und dessen Tochter an der Wand, sie wärmten sich. Kitty versuchte so gut wie möglich die wenigen Essensvorräte, die Pyro und Iceman mitgebracht hatten sicher zu verstecken und Pyro inspizierte die einzelnen Öffnungen in Wänden, teils reichten die Risse bis an die Decke, sie konnten nicht riskieren unter dem Dach begraben zu werden.   
  
„Wir haben kein frisches Wasser mehr!", verkündigte Kitty geschockt und blickte fragend in die Runde.   
Iceman erhob sich: „Ich mach das schon.", damit verließ er die Halle durch den langen Flur um das aufgefangene Regenwasser aus den Töpfen draußen zu schöpfen.   
Peter humpelte ihm hinterher: „Warte auf mich, ich helfe dir." Pyro beachtete sie nicht und setzte sich erschöpft auf den Teppich, der als einziges nicht in dem Inferno verbrannt war. Kitty nahm neben ihm Platz.   
  
Pyro seufzte: „Ich mache mir Sorgen, wie lange wir so noch weiter machen können. Die Decke wird den Stürmen nicht mehr lange standhalten und wir werden nicht für immer unentdeckt bleiben.", er ließ eine Flamme aus dem Feuers einmal über den Boden tänzeln, bis sie im Dunst der Asche auf der Erde erstickte.   
Kitty beobachtete die Flamme tanzen und blickte nachdenklich in das rötliche Feuer: „Solange wir zusammen bleiben, wird uns nichts trennen können. Aber darüber zerbrichst du dir nicht wirklich den Kopf, John. Ich weiß, dass sie dir fehlt." Pyro erzitterte.   
„Mir geht es gut!", versicherte er Kitty, aber sie schien förmlich durch seine Augen die Lüge zu erkennen.   
„Ich mache mir Gedanken um dich. Es ist jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her. Du musst dein Leben wiedergewinnen, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt." Pyro sprang auf. Er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden. Er wollte nicht an Rogue erinnert werden. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Kitty erhob sich.   
„John, es tut mir Leid. Wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest, ist das okay. Ich sehe nur wie du dich täglich damit quälst." Pyro sah sie wütentbrannt an.   
Jetzt machte sie ihm auch noch Vorwürfe. Das war genug. Er wandte sich ab und ging den Gang hinunter an Iceman und Peter vorbei, die sich überrascht nach ihm umdrehten. Er setzte sich auf eine zerbrochene Bank, nur noch ein Teil davon stand aufrecht. – _Alles zerbricht irgendwann_ – dachte er bei sich.   
Der Wind pfiff heftig um seine Ohren. Über der Ruine strahlte der Mond hell, schien ihn auszulachen mit seinem breiten Gesicht. Pyro blickte zu den Sternen. Das Licht war Jahre alt, einige Sterne bereits verglüht, trotzdem erhellten sie den Nachthimmel. Es starb nicht. Es lebte fortan weiter.   
  
Akilina kam den steinigen Weg herbeigerannt. Sie hüpfte auf seine Beine, fröhlich, wie es ihr Wesen war.   
„Spielst du mit mir, Onkel John?", fragte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. Pyro hob sie an der Hüfte an und stellte sie auf das Gras vor ihm.   
„Ich muss für eine Weile nachdenken, Aki." Das Mädchen blickte ihn enttäuscht an.   
„Ich muss auch nachdenken!", sagte die Kleine strahlend. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Gras und riss summend einige Halme ab. Ihre Stirn jedoch lag in Falten als würde sie angestrengt über etwas rätseln.   
Pyro lächelte bei ihrem Anblick auf.   
„Mit dem ernsten Blick könntest du jemanden töten!", er grinste, „Komm her." Munter hüpfte sie in seine Arme. „Du erkältest dich noch, wir gehen lieber wieder rein!", sagte Pyro und trug Akilina behutsam mit sich zur Ruine.   
„Du bist mein Lieblingsonkel, Onkel John!", freute sie sich.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue hatte kaum ein Auge zugetan. Sie fürchtete, dass die Träume wiederkehren würden und noch mehr Angst bereitete ihr diese „Realität", in der sie sich befand.  
  
Isabel hatte ihr nach langem hin und her alles erzählt. Wie der Krieg begonnen hatte vor nunmehr zwei Jahren und seither beinahe alles Leben zerstört hatte. Die wenigen Überlebenden hatten sich in Gruppen zusammengeschlossen, jeder fürchtete jeden. Einige versuchten sich zu schützen, andere aber zogen umher und töteten so viele der anderen „Gattung", wie sie nur konnten. Die Naturgewalten, welche teils durch Mutanten kontrolliert wurden, waren völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Mal regnete es tagelang nicht, dann fielen plötzlich katastrophale Überschwemmungen in Unterschlüpfe ein. Menschen waren verrückt geworden, da sie von Mutanten manipuliert wurden.   
  
Aber das Leid ging von beiden Parteien aus. Mutanten waren eingesperrt und getestet worden, danach verendeten sie langsam in ihren Zellen. Brutal und unaufhaltsam war der Krieg fortgefahren und hatte seine Opfer empfangen. Isabel hatte den Tod personifiziert. Ihr zuzuhören war grauenhaft gewesen, geschockt hatte sie die Geschehnisse vor ihren Augen ablaufen sehen, als sei sie selbst dabei gewesen. Es war, als hätten ihre Träume ein dunkles Vorzeichen für diese Taten dargelegt.  
  
Philo, Isabels Sohn, erzählte ihr, dass er seinen Vater im Krieg verloren hatte. Philo bat sie, seine Mutter nicht darauf anzusprechen, da es sie zu sehr mitnehmen würde und sie ein schwaches Herz hätte, aber Rogue sorgte sich nicht nur um ihr Wohl, sondern auch um das von Philo. Er war kein Mutant; ein recht stattlich gebauter 17 Jahre alter Mann und doch hatte er in seinen jungen Jahren schon so viel Leid und Elend ertragen müssen. Seine wilden zerzausten blonden Haare verliehen seiner dunklen, fast braun-goldenen Haut ein wunderschön ägyptisches Aussehen. Er musste nun für seine Mutter sorgen, auf sie Acht geben, dabei war er kaum erwachsen.   
  
Aber wie konnte das alles passiert sein? Ein zweijähriger Krieg? Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen? Rogue fühlte sich kaum müde, ihr schossen scheinbar tausend Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. Wer von den X-Men hatte den Krieg überlebt? Sie musste sich auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben. Und wenn sie nun alle tot waren? Was würde sie tun? Sie mochte Isabel und Philo, die beiden waren Menschen, also tödliche Feinde, aber sie hatten sie bei sich aufgenommen und sie verpflegt, obwohl sie selbst kaum Essen besaßen. 

Ein Regenschauer tropfte auf das hölzerne Dach. Sie nahm das traurige Lied der fallenden Regentropfen in sich auf, hörte ihren lauten Atem, aber außer dem war es totenstill. Zu still für einen intakten Krieg.   
  
Isabel schlief im Nebenraum. Sie wusste nicht, wo Philo hingegangen war, nachdem er ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Rogue sehnte sich danach, mit jemandem zu reden. 

Als sie hatte Philo erklärt, dass all diese Geschehnisse für sie fremd und unbekannt seien, hatte er sie ebenso missbilligend angesehen wie Isabel zuvor. Langsam war er in ein hohles Lachen ausgebrochen und meinte es sei gut, dass nicht alle ihren Humor mit dem Verlust verloren hätten; der einzige Überlebenswille sei schließlich abhängig von der seelischen Verfassung der Menschen. Rogue konnte nichts erreichen. Sie empfand ihre Worte selbst als lächerlich. Sie konnte nicht die gesamte Zeit des Krieges verschlafen haben? Sie musste herausfinden, was passiert war. 


	6. Entschwunden

A/N: Ich möchte mich zunächst endlich einmal für eure lieben Reviews bedanken. Thanks! Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ihr keine mehr schreiben dürft *lol*   
  
Review von „Pyro's Love":   
„Ich bins mal wieder. Danke fürs Weiterschreiben. _Sorrow ist mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel, da ist Pyro eben echt Pyro. Klasse geschrieben. Ohne scheiß, ich habe echt geheult, als er gestorben ist. *taschentuch such*"  
**Ich habe jetzt ein Plakat für _Sorrow_ alleine gemacht, falls Interesse besteht einfach schnell eine Mail an mich schreiben!**   
  
Die grelle Morgensonne strahlte durch die Ritze, die zwischen den ungleich aneinander genagelten Brettern an Fenstern entstanden waren in die Halle.   
Pyro zwinkerte, das Licht blendete ihn. Er setzte sich auf und beobachtete wie Peter, der unmittelbar neben ihm schlief, leise schnarchend atmete. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Kitty und Iceman, die auf der anderen Seite der Feuerstelle lagen. Iceman hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, als wollte er sie von allem Unheil der Welt bewahren.   
Er, Pyro hatte versagt seine Liebe zu beschützen. Er entsinnte sich der Zeit, da er übermütig und stolz gewesen war, er hatte sich selbst immer als viel zu mächtig gesehen. Doch das Schicksal hatte sie gerächt und ihm das entrinnen, ohne das er nicht leben kann.  
  
Plötzlich war er blitzschnell auf den Beinen. Wo war Aki? Normalerweise lag sie auf der letzten verbliebenen Matratze an den Köpfen ihrer Eltern. Ihr verwaschenes Plüschtier war das einzigst zurückgebliebene und lag einsam unter der wolligen Decke.   
Er schaute sich suchend um. „Aki?", rief er laut, als er sie nirgends erspähte.   
Peter grunzte und fragte verschlafen: „Was ist denn los?", er schob langsam die graue Abdeckungsplane, die ihm als Decke diente, weg und blinzelte ins helle Licht. Kitty war gähnend aufgestanden, Iceman rollte sich genüsslich auf die andere Seite.   
Pyro sprang über die Glut, die zwischen dem Holz noch brodelte und rüttelte ihn wach: „Aki ist verschwunden.", bevor Iceman wahrnehmen konnte, was Pyro ihm soeben gesagt hatte, verließ dieser die Halle durch den Flur.   
„Aki!", schrie er. Er sah sich um. Auf dem gesamten Gelände entdeckte er niemanden.  
Abermals rief er nach dem kleinen Mädchen.  
  
Peter stieß mit Iceman an seine Seite. Auch Kitty, die durch die Wand gelaufen war, kam hinzu.   
Kitty schluchzte aufgelöst: „Aki – Aki – AKILINA!!!" Iceman versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Kitty, geh bitte wieder rein. Wir werden sie schon finden."   
„Kommt nicht in Frage, ich werde natürlich mitsuchen!", Kitty wehrte ihn heftig ab.   
„Kitty, bitte-"   
„Nein, und sag mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll."   
„Jemand muss hier bleiben, falls sie zurückkommt.", erklärte Iceman ihr ruhig.   
  
Pyro hingegen lief durch das verfallene Eingangstor des Geländes und rief ihnen zu: „Ich suche sie! Keine Sorge, sie kann nicht weit gekommen sein."   
Peter humpelte ihm hinterher und meinte sich umdrehend: „Ich suche in westlicher Richtung."  
  
Iceman schloss Kitty fest in die Arme: „Bitte beruhig dich. Bleib hier. Ich hole sie zurück." Kitty nickte, aber aus ihren Augen quollen tränen. Iceman küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Warte hier, wir sind bald zurück!", damit verließ er sie und rannte durch das Tor in östliche Richtung.   
  
~*~*~  
  
„Wo führst du mich hin?", fragte Rogue.   
„Pssst!", erwiderte Philo und für einen Moment, als er sich ihr zuwand, glaubte Rogue Pyro anstatt seiner zu sehen.   
„Sei ganz still, wir wollen schließlich niemand unnötig auf uns aufmerksam machen!", er zog sie zu sich hinüber, deutete ihr an sich zu ducken. Sie tat es und schielte vorsichtig über die Hecke.   
Am Fuß des Berges saßen drei derb aussehende Männer. Einer von ihnen füllte das Magazin seiner Waffe auf. Der andere verbrannte etwas. Rogue rückte nervös hin und her und entdeckte entsetzt, dass aus den Flammen eine menschliche Hand hinab hing.   
  
Rogue sah Philo geschockt an.   
„Das sind die Rasse Menschen, die erst schießen, bevor sie Fragen stellen. Sie widern mich an. Sie gehören zu der Gruppe Menschen, die es sich als Ziel gesetzt hat, alle Mutanten und deren Verbündete auszulöschen. Sie wollen die Welt von dem ‚_Ungeziefer_' befreien. Komm, wir gehen lieber den längeren Weg über den Berg.", er wandte seinen Blick ab.   
Rogue bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, sagte aber nichts. Was waren das für Menschen?  
  
Nach einem langen Marsch durch den Wald immer bergauf fragte Rogue schließlich erschöpft: „Wohin gehen wir?"   
„Wir werden Freunde besuchen, sie können dir vielleicht helfen, die zu suchen, die du zu finden gedenkst."   
  
Auf einmal standen die Bäume weniger dicht, hier und dort konnte Rogue nur noch abgebrannte Baumstummel erkennen. Tannen lagen umgekippt auf dem Waldboden. Bilder aus ihrem Traum schossen wie Flashbacks durch Rogues Gedanken. – __Was passiert nur mit mir? – fragte sich Rogue, während sie bedacht darauf war, die Träume zu verdrängen. Philo schritt mit unbewegter Miene voran.   
Rogue fand sich plötzlich auf ein mit Asche bedecktes Feld blickend am Ende des Waldes wieder, dahinter, ein Stückchen den Hügel hinunter, war wohl einst eine Stadt gewesen, die nun allerdings zu den größten Teilen nicht mehr vorhanden war. Sie setzten ihren Weg durch das schwarze Feld fort.   
Philo schwieg. Rogue wollte ihn nicht ausfragen, was hier passiert sei. Sie folgte ihm den Hügel hinunter, bis sie in den Trümmern der Stadt eingetroffen waren. Rogue fühlte sich, als sei sie in einem Kriegsfilm, nur dass dies **KEIN Film war. Sie konnte nicht heraus, sie konnte nicht aufwachen aus diesem Albtraum. Die Klarheit drohte sie zu erdrücken während sie einen großen Häuserblock betrachtete, dessen linke Fassade halb zerbombt war. Sie konnte gradewegs in das Haus hineinblicken, sah die verlassenen, verrußten Möbel, die Lampen, die nur noch an ihren Kabeln von der teils zerbröckelnden Decke hingen. Zusammengeprallte Autos standen davor.   
Die Hauptstraße, auf der Philo und sie gingen, war völlig verlassen. Eine Geisterstadt. Die Ampel an der Kreuzung ein Stückchen voraus war nicht mehr funktionstüchtig, die Fenster der kleinen Shops auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren zerbrochen worden. – _Geplündert_ – dachte Rogue.   
Es war schlimmer, als sie es sich bei Isabels Erzählung vorgestellt hatte. Es war die Hölle.  
  
Philo versicherte sich mit Blicken zu allen Seiten, dass sie unbeobachtet waren und trat schließlich eine Stufe hinab, vor die Tür eines Gebäudes, vor welchem große Steinwände zerbröckelt verteilt lagen. Er klopfte heftig dagegen und wartete. Rogue konnte die Augen nicht von den zerstörten Gebäuden ablenken, was diese Menschen alles durchgemacht haben mussten?   
„Was ist mit den Regierungen?", fragte sie, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, dass sie es war, die sprach. **_

Philo sah sie erstaunt an: „Wie meinst du das?"   
Rogue zuckte die Schultern: „Haben sie denn nichts getan, um das hier abzuwenden?"   
Philo lachte: „Die Regierungen haben den Krieg angestachelt und nicht verhindert. Das weiße Haus lag zuerst in Schutt und Asche."   
Rogue entsinnte sich an das weiße Haus zurück und wie sie dort mit den X-Men dem Präsidenten erklärt hatten, dass die Mutanten nichts Böses im Schilde führten.   
  
Die Tür wurde ruckartig einen Spalt geöffnet und eine Schrotflinte lugte heraus. Rogue duckte sich instinktiv nach unten.   
Philo blieb ruhig stehen und sagte: „Ich bin es nur, Philo, mach die Tür auf, Pointe!" Die Tür wurde geöffnet, ein großer, schlaksiger Mann reichte Philo die Hand, dann musterte er Rogue misstrauisch.   
„Sie ist eine Freundin!", erklärte Philo und Pointe trat zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.   
„Dieu merci!", entfuhr es Pointe, er hielt die Fackel, die er in der rechten Hand trug höher und leuchtete in das Dunkel voraus.   
Sie stiegen eine steile Treppe. – _Das ist eine Art Bunker_ – registrierte Rogue sofort. Als sie den Raum betraten baute sich ein rundlicher, stämmiger Mann vor ihr auf.   
„Das ist Rogue, sie steht auf unserer Seite!", sagte Philo und die prüfende Miene des Mannes entspannte sich. Philo nahm Rogue an die Hand, Rogue ließ es zu, denn sie kam sich einsam und fremd vor.   
  
 „Das sind Page und Beryl, unsere beiden Juwelen.", Philo zeigte auf zwei Mädchen, die noch jünger waren als sie selbst.   
„Das ist Paauo.", ein ziemlich kleiner Junge mit Schlitzaugen verbeugte sich, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Eine Frau in den Dreißigern, die hinter ihm stand und ihn schützend an den Schultern festhielt, nickte ihr begrüßend zu.   
„Sarah.", kommentierte Philo kurz.   
Dann deutete er auf den stämmigen Mann: „Christobal.", er drehte sich mit ihr um und zeigte auf den Schlaksigen, der sie herein gelassen hatte: „Und das ist Pointe."    
  
Rogue betrachtete die einzelnen Personen näher. Page und Beryl waren anscheinend Zwillinge, da sie sich sehr ähnelten; beide hatten lange schwarze Haare, jedoch intensiv hervorstechende hellblaue Augen. Wie sie später von Philo erfuhr waren beide Mutanten und konnten die Materie von Dingen ändern, das heißt ihren Aggregatzustand ändern.   
  
Paauo schätzte sie nicht älter als zehn Jahre, es stellte sich sogar heraus, dass er erst acht Jahre war. Er lächelte sie immerzu freundlich an und hatte braune Augen und braun-schwarzes Haar, dessen Pony ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Er war einfach nur süß und wie ihr Sarah erzählte ebenfalls ein Mutant; er hatte die Fähigkeit sich von einem Ort an einen anderen schneller zu bewegen, als es für das menschliche Auge sichtbar war.   
Sarah berichtete weiter, dass er aus Finnland stammte und deswegen ihre Sprache nicht verstand. Sie selbst hatte ihn nur wichtige Wörter gelehrt, aber er tat sich schwer mit der Aussprache. Vielmehr wusste niemand über ihn.   
  
Sarah Creed war keine Mutantin. Sie hatte rötlich-braune Haare und trug eine silbrige Brille. Auf Rogue machte sie einen mütterlichen Eindruck und direkt beim ersten Gespräch mit ihr, fühlte sie die Herzensgüte, die von ihr ausging.  
Christobal war ihr Mann, ebenfalls kein Mutant. Die beiden waren kinderlos und hatten sich als der Krieg begonnen hatte sogleich Paauo und später den beiden Mädchen angenommen.

Philo lächelte während er Christobal als „_Löwen der Gruppe_" vorstellte, was wohl auf dessen großen Appetit und den damit verbundenen Bauch eine Anspielung sein sollte; außerdem hatte er eine regelrechte Mähne von Haaren und den dazugehörigen Vollbart.   
  
Pointe war Franzose und sah auch ganz danach aus. Seine fein säuberlich gekämmten blonden, fast weißen Haare waren kaum sichtbar, da er eine Mütze trug. – _Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Baguette _– dachte Rogue scherzhaft.   
Trotzdem schien der zuerst auf sie eingebildet scheinende Franzose sehr nett zu sein. Auch er war kein Mutant und als letztes zu der Gruppe hinzugestoßen.   
  
Philo erzählte, dass sie zusammen als Gruppe stark genug waren, um diese schweren Zeiten zu überdauern. Jeder hatte Verluste davon getragen, von denen nicht alle Einzelheiten bekannt waren, aber hier wurde jeder so aufgenommen, wie er war, ob Mensch oder Mutant. 

Rogue gefiel dieser Gedanke. Akzeptanz wurde ihrer „Gattung" nicht oft entgegengebracht.  
  
„Warum wohnst du mit Isabel nicht auch hier?", fragte Rogue neugierig.   
„Meine Mutter könnte ihr zu Hause nicht verlassen. Sie hängt an dem kleinen Haus. Gott sei Dank, ist es verschont geblieben, da es so abgelegen ist. Meine Mutter fühlt sich verpflichtet, dass Grab meines Vaters zu versorgen. Ich möchte sie nicht davon wegreißen und ihr den letzten Funken auf ein besseres Leben rauben!", Philo schien sehr betroffen. Rogue bereute ihre Frage.   
  
Philo fasste sich wieder und blickte in die Runde, alle acht hatten sich an dem großen Gemeinschaftstisch in der Mitte des Zimmers gesetzt: „Liebe Freunde, Rogue sucht einige Mutanten, die sie – verloren hat. Vielleicht kennt ihr diese?"   
„Wen suchst du denn?", fragte Beryl wissbegierig.   
„Ähm", begann Rogue schüchtern, „Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm-"   
„Ich kannte Storm. Sie war meine Lehrerin an der Mutant High.", sprudelte es aus Page hervor.   
„Du kennst die Mutant High?", Rogue schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen.   
Beryl blickte auf die weiße Tischplatte: „Kurz nach Beginn des Krieges fiel die Armee in die Schule ein. Sie zerstörten alles, was in ihrem Weg war. Sie-", Beryl brach ab.   
Sie stand auf und entfernte sich vom Tisch. Sarah lief ihr hinter. Auch Page folgte ihnen nach kurzem Zögern.   
  
Rogue blickte ihnen hinterher. Die Mutant High war zerstört worden?   
Christobal schaute sie traurig an und erklärte: „Page und Beryl verloren ihre Drillingsschwester. Diese Schweine haben einfach auf die Kinder geschossen, als sie dort einfielen. Sarah und ich haben die beiden später neben ihrer toten Schwester sitzend in den Trümmern gefunden und mitgenommen."   
„War die Schule außer ihnen verlassen?", fragte Rogue ängstlich.   
„Ja, wir haben noch ein paar Leichen gefunden. Die Armee hat sie einfach liegen lassen. Zusammen haben Sarah und ich die Kinder begraben. Ich denke, dass die Überlebenden geflohen sind, wie es alle anderen getan haben."   
Rogue fühlte sich elend. War sie wirklich alleine?   
„Es geht Beryl wieder ganz gut. Sie war etwas aufgelöst als die Erlebnisse in der Schule nochmals hochkamen.", verkündigte Sarah, als sie den Raum betrat.   
Sie beobachtete Rogue und sagte freundlich: „Kleines, wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben. Wir haben reichlich überflüssige Zimmer."   
Aber Rogue konnte nicht hier bleiben bis sie nicht völlige Klarheit über die vergangenen Geschehnisse gewann.   
„Ich möchte zu der Mutant High!", erklärte sie.   
„C'est impossible. Es sind nur Trümmer übrig, ma chérie!", erwiderte Pointe, „Ich 'abe die Schule gese'en."   
„Nein, ich will dahin!", beharrte Rogue, „Also, wer kann mich hinführen?  
  
A/N: Es ist teils sehr brutal (finde ich), aber so stelle ich mir die Folgen/bzw. Ereignisse in einem Krieg vor. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir so etwas nie erleben müssen!

Abgesehen von den traurigen Seiten der Story sind viele, viele neue – von MIR erfundene (Copyright) *g* – Charaktere aufgetreten. Sagt mir, was sie für einen Eindruck auf euch machen! Mögt ihr sie? Mögt ihr das Kapitel? Mögt ihr die Story? Bitte Reviews. Und lasst euch nicht von dem französischen Akzent abschrecken, ich versuche es so gut ich kann.


	7. Ignis

A/N: Ich habe jetzt endlich "Tadpole" mit Aaron Stanford alias John Allerdyce gesehen. Ich war super begeistert von dem "Kleinen"! *g* Ein Film für alle Aaron Fans und ohne Zweifel für jeden Fan von Romantic Comedies. Schaut ihn euch an! Mich hat er jedenfalls für mein neues Kapitel inspiriert.  
  
Die Haare peitschten Rogue ins Gesicht. Sie konnte nur spärlich die Umgebung erkennen, aber wie überall wo sie hergefahren waren, wimmelte es von abgebrannten Häusern und Geisterstädten. Der Schein trübte jedoch, wie Philo ihr erzählt hatte; viele der Überlebenden suchten gerade in den größeren Städten Unterschlupf, manchmal gab es dort sogar noch vereinzelnd Strom und Wasser.  
  
Das Motorrad hüpfte arg hoch als sie über weitere Trümmerteile sprangen. Rogue krallte sich an Philos Jacke fest. "'Tschuldigung!", rief dieser über seine Schulter nach hinten. Das Rad rutschte heftig auf der unebenen mit Öl beschmierten Fahrbahn. Hier und dort fehlte ein Stück Asphalt.  
  
Endlich trat Philo auf die Bremse und das Motorrad kam zum Stehen. Sarah und Pointe, die vor ihnen gefahren waren, stiegen von ihren Rädern ab. Sarah zeigte durch die Bäume, die die Straße säumten in nördlicher Richtung. Rogue sah das zerfallene Tor und rannte darauf zu. "Rogue, warte!", schrie ihr Philo hinterher. "Wir wissen nicht, ob es sicher ist." Aber Rogue stoppte nicht, bis sie vor den zerschlagenen Gittern stand. Sie zog einige Äste, die sich um die mit Rissen übersäte Mauer gezwungen hatten ab, riss das verworrene Efeu hinfort und las: Xavier's Schule für Begabte.  
  
Sie war zu Hause. Philo, Sarah und Pointe hatten sie eingeholt. "Lass mich vorangehen!", sagte Philo inständig. "Okay!", erwiderte Rogue blassgesichtig. Die Schule war also tatsächlich zerstört worden. Was waren das für Menschen, die eine Schule überfielen? Sie erinnerte sich an Stryker und seine Leute, wie sie die Schule damals eingenommen hatten. Sie waren ohne jeden Zweifel furchtbar brutal gewesen und hatten auf Kinder geschossen, aber sie hatten sie nicht getötet und die Schule wurde nicht abgebrannt und zerstört. Sie kletterte nach Philo durch das eingefallene Tor. Pointe zögerte: "Isch warte 'ier draussen." "Gut, wir werden nicht lange brauchen!", meinte Sarah.  
  
Als Rogue das Gelände betreten hatte, stockte ihr der Atem. Sie blickte auf die Schule, die einen Anblick bot, als sei sie schon Jahrzehnte lang verfallen. Sie entdeckte die Hecke, hinter welcher John gestorben war. Ein Schwindelgefühl überkam sie. Sie wankte, Philo stützte sie. "Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt und blickte in ihre dunklen Augen. Sie hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. "Mir ist schwindlig.", murmelte sie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aki?", John lief am Boundrey Lake vorbei. Nirgends ein Zeichen von dem kleinen Mädchen. Wo konnte sie nur hingelaufen sein? Er hatte schon das ganze Gelände abgesucht. Konnte sie überhaupt so weit gekommen sein? Zu Fuß?  
  
Stimmen. Er duckte sich. Am Ufer des Sees einige Meter von ihm entfernt entdeckte er ein Ruderboot, auf dem viele Kisten platziert waren. Zwei kräftige Männer kramten darin herum. Am Ufer erblickte er eine Frau, ihr Haar war blond, nein, sogar weiß. Er beobachtete sie. Waren es Mutanten? Der eine, etwas jünger aussehende Mann hatte eine Art Schutzmaske auf seinem Gesicht. Der andere hatte muskulöse Oberarme, mit denen er ihn wohl ohne große Mühe zerquetschen hätte können. John musste es wagen, er stand auf und kam hinter der Buche hervor, lief hinüber und schrie den dreien zu: "Habt ihr vielleicht ein kleines Mädchen gesehen?"  
  
Plötzlich stürzte etwas Gewaltiges von dem Baum über ihm herab. Er erblickte nur kurzzeitig die gelben Augen und die spitzen Zähne in seinem Mund, der aufgerissen war und etwas schrie. Sein Angreifer, der eine schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze trug, krallte sich an ihm fest. John war wutentbrannt, er zappelte und stieß ihn mit einem kräftigen Tritt rücklings über seinen Kopf hinweg. Der Angreifer rollte auf das Wasser des Sees zu und blieb reglos liegen.  
  
John erhob sich und erspähte einen der Männer, die auf dem Boot gewesen waren. Er rannte auf ihn zu. Auf einmal stießen große, lange Klingen aus seinen Händen hervor. Pyro stutzte einen Augenblick. "Solches Besteck gibt es sicher nicht im Supermarkt, was?" Sein Blick blieb auf dem Gesicht des Mannes heften. Es war verkniffen und nicht mit einem minder wütenden Blick als das seine. Dann zögerte er nicht länger. Er griff nach seinem Feuerzeug, das er in der Jackentasche aufbewahrte, entzündete es und ein Feuerball stürmte auf den Mann zu. Dieser konnte nur knapp ausweichen während er sich schützend auf die Erde duckte.  
  
Der zweite Mann wandte seinen Blick in Johns Richtung. Ruckartig stießen rote Strahlen aus seiner Maske, als er sie betätigte. Pyro schmiss sich auf die Erde. "Hey Laserbubi, netter Versuch. Aber mich kann man nicht grillen, ich bin ein Genie mit dem Feuer und dessen Auswirkungen!" - Das Gute ist, dass sie wirklich Mutanten sind - dachte er sich selbst aufmunternd. Seit längerer Zeit hatte er kein Anzeichen mehr von weiteren seiner Gattung gesehen. John nahm einen weiteren Feuerball auf die Handfläche und gerade als der "Lasertyp" auf ihn schoss, wehrte er die Strahlen ab, sie verfingen sich in dem Feuerstrahl und verschwanden bei dem Aufprall. Pyro grinste hämisch. Sollten sie doch versuchen ihn nochmals anzugreifen. Der alte Pyro war wieder lebendig und stand - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - unter Feuer!  
  
Wie in einem euphorischen Rausch warf er mit Feuerbällen um sich. Die Wiese und einige der "alten Riesen", wie er die Bäume gerne bezeichnete, hatten Feuer gefangen.  
  
Der Mann, welcher die Kutte trug, hatte sich erhoben und war fast gleichzeitig direkt hinter John aufgetaucht. - Ein Teleporter - dachte Pyro, rasch entzog er sich dessen Griff und entzündete seinen braunen Mantel. Heftig schlug dieser mit seinen blauen Händen auf die Flammen und japste etwas in einer für Pyro fremden Sprache. Seine Kapuze fiel ihm vom Kopf und Pyro erkannte den Dämon darunter; der Teleporter hatte pechschwarze Haare, blaue Haut, die mit merkwürdigen Kringeln verziert war.  
  
"Da hat wohl jemand seine Leidenschaft für Tattoos offenbart!", entfuhr es Pyro.  
  
Brüllend stürzte sich der muskulöse Mann mit den Krallen ein weiteres Mal auf ihn, John jedoch war schneller und entkam ihm elegant mit einer halben Flugrolle zur Seite. Ein rötlich gelber Feuerstrahl strich den Arm des Mannes. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Pyro die rote Haut, auf der sich dicke Brandblasen bildeten und die langsam schwarz und blau wurde. Dann schien die Brandstelle zu schrumpfen, bis sie schließlich völlig verschwunden war. John traute seinen Augen nicht. Einen Moment lang war er nicht aufmerksam genug um direkt zu Handeln und wurde von dem Salto schlagenden Mann mit einer Kralle im Gesicht gestreift. Eine klaffende Wunde blieb zurück. John hielt sich schmerzverzerrt die linke Hand darauf und drückte das Blut zurück. Mit der anderen zog er Feuer vom Stamm einer Fichte und ließ es direkt auf den Mann zurennen. Dieser wurde von der Kraft zurückgedrückt. Er lag am Boden. Pyro nickte zufrieden. Auf seiner Handfläche bildete sich ein feuriges, tanzendes Männchen, das sich die Hose herunterzog und seinen Ar*** hinausstreckte.  
  
Pyro wandte sich von ihm ab; die Augen der Frau, die noch immer am Ufer stand, wurden merkwürdig weiß, ihre Pupillen waren kaum noch sichtbar. Ein zunehmender Wind umzog Pyro. Der Himmel wurde plötzlich düster und es begann zu regnen. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den schwarzen Wolkenschwämmen und die Haare der Frau wehten aufgebracht im Wind, den sie erschaffen hatte.  
  
Der Mantel des Teleporters wurde endgültig von den dicken Regentropfen gelöscht. Er lag jedoch noch immer am Boden. Die Grashalme und Gebüsche, die zuvor in Brand gestanden hatten, rauchten nur noch. Die Flamme von Pyros Feuerzeug verschwand. Schnell versuchte er es wieder zu betätigen, aber kaum war die kleine Flamme zu sehen, erlosch sie wieder. "Das ist irgendwie nicht fair, oder?", fragte Pyro gespielt mitleidig.  
  
John hatte die Kontrolle verloren, der Mann mit den Krallen umwand ihn von hinten und hielt ihm drohend einen Krallenfinger an den Hals. "Logan, nicht!", sagte die Frau ruhig, "Lass ihn los." Logan blickte sie enttäuscht an: "Ororo, jetzt verdirb mir nicht das glorreiche Finale. Ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut diesem Bengel eine Lektion zu erteilen!" Er ließ Pyro widerwillig los. Dieser rückte seine Lederjacke zurecht. "Du kannst mich mal!", prustete er los. "Jetzt reichts!", rief der Mann. "Logan!", ermahnte ihn Ororo, die Frau, die das Wetter manipulieren konnte. Sie trat näher an die beiden heran. Pyro wollte davon stürmen. Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, diese Mutanten nach Auskunft zu fragen. Er hielt sich die Schlitzwunde auf seiner Backe zu. Rote Tropfen fielen von seiner Wange auf die matschige Erde. Hinter ihm tauchten der Mann mit den Laseraugen und der Teleporter auf, sie versperrten ihm jeglichen Fluchtweg, ohne seine Kraft war er machtlos.  
  
"Kenne ich dich nicht?", fragte die Frau mit gelassener Stimme und griff Logan vorsichtig am Arm um ihn zu besänftigen. "Ich hab' dich noch nie gesehen!", murmelte John genervt. "Mein Name ist Ororo Monroe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind.", sagte sie. "Tja, ich schätze die Welt ist klein.", er schnipste mit dem Finger, "Und ich bin der Typ, der diesen Teil der Welt jetzt verlässt.", er wandte sich um. Der Mann mit den Laseraugen baute sich vor ihm auf. "Was? Willst du mir jetzt den Hintern versohlen?", fragte Pyro amüsiert. "Ich sage wir pusten diesem aufgeblasenen Kind das Feuer aus!", sagte Logan bestimmt und trat neben die beiden anderen. Er schleifte seine Krallen quietschend übereinander. "Ach, was du nicht sagst, Klappergestell!", erwiderte Pyro. Er wollte sich zwischen den beiden hindurchzwängen, doch Logan schubste ihn nach hinten, sodass er im Schlamm landete.  
  
"Schluss jetzt damit! Logan, bitte!", Ororo hielt ihre Arme ausgestreckt vor die beiden Randalen. Der Teleporter trat an ihre Seite. "Gewalt erzeugt nur Gegengewalt! Dem Anschein nach sind wir alle Mutanten, wir sollten uns nicht bekämpfen." "Nightcrawler, der Typ hat es eindeutig auf die Vorräte abgesehen." Der Mann mit den Laseraugen deutete auf das vollgestellte Ruderboot. "Was redest du denn für einen Scheiß?", fragte John, der sich erzürnt erhoben hatte. "Siehst du, er ist nicht hier um irgendetwas zu stehlen!", bemerkte Nightcrawler beiläufig. "Das hättet ihr bevor ihr mich angegriffen habt auch mal fragen können." Nightcrawler senkte den Kopf. "Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass du ein Mutant bist!", erklärte er. "Du willst dich doch nicht etwas bei diesem Muttersöhnchen entschuldigen!", sagte Logan sich lächerlich machend. Pyro grinste wütend an Ororo vorbei und starrte auf Logan. "Nur so eine beiläufige Frage: War zufällig auch Elvis Kunde bei deinem Friseur?" Logan versuchte wütend ihn am Kragen zu packen, wobei er ausversehen Ororo zu Seite schubste. Pyro wollte ihm einen Tritt verpassen, traf aber Nightcrawler.  
  
"Seht euch doch mal an!", meckerte der Mann mit den Laseraugen "Ihr benehmt euch BEIDE wie Kleinkinder. Logan, ich mache mir im Moment andere Sorgen. Lass uns hier verschwinden, es gibt nichts mehr zu tun." "Vielleicht ja doch, Scott.", meinte Ororo und streckte ihre Arme gen Himmel. Plötzlich verzog sich der Regen und die Wolken wichen den abendlichen Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Sie trat an Pyro heran: "Möchtest du mit uns kommen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir eine Verwendung für dich finden. Niemand möchte heutzutage alleine herumirren. Oder?", Ororo lächelte zum ersten Mal freundlich. "WAS?", Logan war entsetzt. Ororo warf ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu. Pyro schien ruhiger zu werden. Er steckte sein Feuerzeug, welches er immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte in seine Tasche zurück. "Ich komme besser alleine zurecht.", er machte eine Pause, dann fragte er in einem möglichst höflichen Ton: "Ich suche ein junges Mädchen. Vielleicht habt ihr sie gesehen. Sie ist ziemlich klein, fünf Jahre alt und hat dunkelbraune lange Haare. Ihr Name ist Akilina." Ororo schüttelte den Kopf. "Hier ist seit einigen Monaten niemand mehr außer uns vorbeigekommen. Wir haben unsere eigenen Kinder zu versorgen!" "Verstehe!" Pyro wollte schon gehen, als Ororo ihn an der Schulter festhielt. "Komm doch mit uns." John sagte nichts. "Ich kenne jemanden, der sie vielleicht finden kann.", sagte Scott, der Mann mit den Laseraugen. Pyro stand auf einmal still. Er musterte ihn. Kein Anzeichen von einer Falle. Sie hätten ihn auch hier sofort töten können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Logan grummelte: "Dieser Bengel verschmutzt mir nicht die Sitze im Gleiter." Scott streckte Pyro die Hand entgegen. "Und?", fragte er. "Bin dabei!", erwiderte Pyro und schüttelte seine Hand.  
  
A/N: Ist das nicht schön? Pyro wieder einmal total cool. *lol* Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefällt. Hoffe nur, dass mich die Wolvie-Fans nicht töten! *duck* 


	8. Eden

A/N: Spidey Fans aufgepasst: Eure Lieblingsspinne ist wieder da!! In diesem Kapitel tauchen Vertraute aus den Comics auf, die im Film nicht mitspielen. Ich muss zu meiner Schande sagen, dass ich mich bei den X-Men Comics längst nicht so gut auskenne, wie beispielsweise bei Spidey; ihr seid gewarnt, es ist möglich, dass ich Dinge durcheinander werfe, die im Comic vielleicht völlig anders sind.  
  
"Was schaust du dir da an?" "Gar nichts!" "Leg es wieder weg!" Pyro ließ die Blätter los und legte sie wieder an ihren Platz. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, alles was er hier sah, glich einem schönen Traum. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass es noch einige ihrer Gattung gab, aber dass es so viele waren, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Er zweifelte daran jemals vor dem Krieg so vielen verschiedenen Mutanten begegnet zu sein. John ließ sich die verübergegangenen Geschehnisse durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
Er war tatsächlich mit den anderen Mutanten in den Gleiter - eine Art Flugzeug modernster Art - das sie nicht weit hinter dem Ruderboot im Wald getarnt zurückgelassen hatten, gestiegen. Dort war er auch zum ersten Mal auf Remy getroffen, der besser bekannt war als Gambit. Ein scheinbar sehr netter Kerl, nur der französische Akzent nervte John tierisch. Ororo hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie überall nach Vorräten suchten. Es war schwer heutzutage Essbares zu finden. Als sie getarnt im Nebel, den Ororo erschaffen hatte, die "Basis" erreichten, lächelte Pyro kurz über sie.  
  
Sie waren mit dem Jet in einer alten, verfallenen Lagerhalle gelandet, die bereits vor dem Anfang des Krieges unbewohnbar und verlassen gewesen war. Innen, in der hintersten Ecke bestiegen sie einen Lift, oder besser gesagt einen hölzernen Kasten, der durch Ziehen an einem strammen Steil- Zahnradmechanismus tief in die Erde fuhr. "Das hier war vor langer Zeit ein Kohle Bauwerk! Heute kommt hier niemand mehr hin - außer uns.", erklärte Scott. Als sie mit einem heftigen Rumpeln unten angekommen waren und Pyro in eine riesige Höhle starrte, in welcher Tausende von Brücken aus Holz und Metall angebracht waren, die von höher oder tiefer angebrachten 'Häusern' zu 'Häusern' führten, staunte er nur noch. Das war eine Stadt unter der Erde! "Nun, wir haben das Bauwerk etwas - 'ausgebaut'!", meinte Scott lächelnd, als er Johns verduzten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. "Wow!", entfuhr es diesem. "Ja, das ist doch eine Nummer zu groß für dich, nicht wahr?", grunzte Logan. Er schmiss den Seesack über seine Schulter und schritt voran.  
  
"Bienvenue à Eden!", lächelte Gambit und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, "Mach lieber dein Münd zu, oder die Milsch wird sauer!" Überall entdeckte John Mutanten. Alte und Junge. Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, ging auf ihren Händen und verteilte einer wild durcheinander redenden Horde Briefe, die sie in einer Verrenkung aus dem baumelnden Sack nahm, mit ihren Zehen an die Umherstehenden. Nachdem sie Pyro gesehen hatte, hob sie eine Hand und winkte ihm fröhlich zu. "Sina, sie ist eines der Postmädchen.", sagte Nightcrawler. "Ihre Gelenke und Knoc'en sind biegsam, so kann sie die Briefe schneller ausliefern als irgendwer sonst. Sie 'at fünf Schwestern. Unsere gelobte Postabteilung!", lachte Gambit. John schaute zu einer der Brücken hinauf, an der sich ein ähnlich angezogenes Mädchen gerade hochzog und in einem zweifachen Salto sicher auf der Plattform landete.  
  
"Das hier ist der letzte Zufluchtsort.", flüsterte Ororo. Pyro nickte. Er war überwältigt. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. "Ihr lebt hier alle?", fragte er nach einer Weile. "Ja. Es kommen täglich neue dazu.", erwiderte Scott, "Doch jetzt komm mit, ich möchte dich dem Professor vorstellen."  
  
John blickte umher, darauf nickte er stumm. "Geht schon voraus. Wir haben noch etwas anderes vor.", erfreut nahm Ororo Nightcrawler, dessen eigentlicher Name Kurt Wagner war, an die Hand und beide verließen die drei. "Sind sie-" "Ein Paar?" "Ja, ein Paar?" "Oui! Von L'Amour beflügelt.", lächelte Gambit. Er zupfte seinen Hut zurecht. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht-" "-Dass die beiden ein Paar sind?", vollendete Scott seine Frage. "Genau. Sie sind so unterschiedlich." "Zuweilen sollen sich Gegensätze ja anziehen!", witzelte Scott, "Aber nun folge uns, ich möchte den Professor nicht länger warten lassen!"  
  
Jetzt stand er hier in dem größten 'Gebäude', was dem Anschein nach nur aus Metall bestand. "Wie konntet ihr das nur alles errichten?", fragte er neugierig. "Wir sind Mutanten, schon vergessen?", grinste Scott. "Und wieso habe ich in den zwei Jahren nie von der Existenz dieser Stadt gewusst?" "Eden wird ge'eim ge'alten. Wir wollen unsere Ennemis nischt auf uns aufmerksam mac'en.", erläuterte Gambit, der mit einer Joker Karte umher spielte. Pyro verstand, ihm war es jedoch ein Rätsel, wie niemand der Feinde bisher von diesem Ort hatte erfahren können. Wenn nur ein Mutant etwas verriet, war ganz Eden dem Untergang geweiht.  
  
"Das ist korrekt, St. John Allerdyce. Deswegen hüten wir unserer Geheimnis gut." John drehte sich um. Ein älterer Herr in einem Rollstuhl kam auf die drei zugefahren. - Er kann deine Gedanken lesen - dachte Pyro vorsichtig. "In der Tat. Aber du brauchst dich vor nichts zu fürchten, mein Junge!"  
  
Der Rollstuhl kam zum Stehen und der Mann reichte John seine Hand. "Mein Name ist Professor Charles Xavier." "Und was sind Sie hier, der Herrscher oder-", wollte Pyro wissen. "Der Herrscher? Ich bitte dich. Niemand hat das Recht über jemand anderen zu herrschen. Das solltest du wissen." "Ja, ICH weiß das. Sagen Sie das mal den Menschen, die-", er brach ab. Wusste der Professor über sein gesamtes Leben Bescheid? "Mach dir keinen Kopf darum, John. Ich weiß, dass du ein gewisses Mädchen suchst und ich möchte dir helfen, sie zu finden."  
  
"Professor!", eine junge Frau kam in den Flur gestürzt. "Jean!", rief Scott und er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. "Professor- es ist schrecklich.", wiederholte Jean. "Was?", wollte Gambit wissen. "Die zweite Gruppe. Der Kontakt ist verloren gegangen.", sagte Professor Xavier und öffnete die Augen wieder. "Wir werden sie finden!", sagte Scott.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sie sind alle tot.", rief Page, die über den alten Autopark lief. "Es war ein reines Blutbad!", fügte Beryl hinzu, während sie einem der Männer am Boden den Puls fühlte, dessen Gesicht völlig blutüberströmt war.  
  
"H-h-h-ilfe!", stöhnte es von irgendwoher. Christobal horchte auf. "Es lebt noch jemand!", sagte er. "Geben Sie uns ein Zeichen, damit wir Ihnen helfen können." "Tähän!" "Paauo!", Christobal rannte quer zwischen den Körpern hindurch, bis er zu dem kleinen Jungen gelangt war. Er stand neben einer verwundeten Frau, die ihre Hand ein Stück von der Erde gehoben hatte. "Gütiger Himmel!", entfuhr es Christobal. Er tätschelte Paauo den Kopf: "Gut gemacht.", sagte er. Dann kniete er sich neben die Frau. "Miss, ich werde mir Ihre Wunden genauer ansehen. Sie müssen ganz ruhig liegen bleiben." Er stieß eine brennende Motorhaube zu Seite, weil sie ihm die Sicht versperrte.  
  
Page und Beryl kamen ihm zu Hilfe. Die Frau hatte tiefe Einschusswunden im Unterleib. "Page, Beryl.", rief er, "Ihr müsst die Kugeln zerfallen lassen!" Die Mädchen nickten. Page hielt ihre Hände über die triefenden Wunden und schloss die Augen. Ihre Lider zuckten, aber sie schien ihre Konzentration zu behalten. "Ich kann die Kugeln jetzt fühlen. Warte, okay, JETZT!" Beryl, deren Augen geöffnet waren, fixierte die Einschusslöcher. Plötzlich schienen die Kugeln in den Wunden kleiner zu werden, die Frau reckte ihren Hals wimmernd vor Schmerzen und schließlich zerfielen die Patronen zu Staub, der langsam vom Wind aus den Wunden getragen wurde, sodass es aussah, als würde es aus ihnen rauchen. Das Gas, in welches die Mädchen die Kugeln umgewandelt hatten, verließ den Körper.  
  
"Sehr gut!", sagte Christobal zustimmend, "Wir müssen sie nach Eden bringen. Nur dort wird man sie heilen können." Rasch erhob er sich. Er legte den Finger auf seine Lippen. "Was ist?", fragte Beryl. "Wir sind nicht alleine.", erwiderte Christobal. Er wandte sich um und beobachtete den Schrotthaufen von Autos ihm gegenüber. Seine Armbrust lag ruhig auf seinem Arm. "Wer du auch bist, komm raus da!"  
  
Bevor er handeln konnte, sah er auch schon die weiß-blauen Eiszapfen wie Geschosse auf ihn zu fliegen. Paauo war auf einmal vor ihm, er hatte ein Stück Glas von einer Fensterscheibe in der Hand. Der Strahl prallte an ihr ab. Paauo wankte von der Kraft einige Stolperschritte rückwärts, konnte sich aber auf den Beinen halten.  
  
Der vermeintliche Angreifer rief hinter einem zerquetschten Auto hervor: "Ein Glück, ihr seid Mutanten.", er kam aus seiner Versteck mit erhobenen Händen: "Ich fürchtete, dass ihr für dieses Massaker verantwortlich seid. Verzeiht mir meinen Fehler."  
  
Christobal musterte den jungen Mann. "Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er skeptisch. "Man nennt mich Iceman. Ich suche meine Tochter. Heute Morgen war sie plötzlich verschwunden." Christobals Blick wurde traurig. Noch eine Vermisste. "Hilf uns diese Frau in Sicherheit zu bringen, vielleicht können wir dir dann helfen!", sagte er.  
  
Bobby kam näher heran und besah sich die junge Frau. "Das ist Jubilee.", kreischte er, "Sie ist eine Freundin, ich dachte sie sei tot.", er kniete sich neben sie. "Wenn wir ihr nicht geholfen hätten, wäre sie das vermutlich schon!", bemerkte Page. "Steigt schon ein, ich möchte nicht hier bleiben und herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist!", rief Beryl, die sich bereits an das Steuer des verschmutzten Landrovers gesetzt hatte." "Euer Auto funktioniert tatsächlich noch? Ihr könnt euch wirklich glücklich schätzen!", Bobby half Christobal Jubilee vorsichtig hinten in das offene Auto zu setzen. Sie war kaum ansprechbar und kippte gleich mit dem Kopf gegen das Vorderhäuschen. "Muss - warnen - sie kommen - Professor-". "Rede ein wenig mit ihr, sie soll sich nicht aufregen!", befahl Christobal Bobby, und stieg neben Beryl ein. Paauo, Page und Bobby setzten sich zu Jubilee, Bobby stützte ihren Kopf. "Schnell, wir müssen nach Eden!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ich glaube, ich verliere das Gleichgewicht.", murmelte Rogue. "Das wird schon wieder. Lass sie nur kurz sitzen!", erklärte Sarah Philo, der Rogue half sich auf die Erde zu hocken.  
  
"Wer ist da und was wollt ihr hier?", fragte eine Stimme, die sich näherte. "Wir sind keine Feinde. Wir suchen nach jemandem.", sagte Philo rasch. Ein dünner Faden wickelte sich plötzlich um Sarahs Beine, sodass sie umkippte. "Sarah!", rief Philo. Er zog ein langes, geschwungenes Schwert aus seinem Halfter, den er auf dem Rücken trug. Weitere Fäden wollten sich nun auch um ihn schmiegen, doch er zerschlug sie mit seinem Schwert.  
  
Ein Zischen - ein Faden wickelte sich um einen Ast an der großen Tanne über ihnen und eine Gestalt hing an diesem Faden, die sich mit einem Schwung hoch in die Luft zog und Philo einen Tritt ins Gesicht versetzte. Er taumelte zurück und fiel hin. Sein Schwert entglitt seinem Griff. "Was habt ihr mit Kitty gemacht?", die Stimme fluchte beinahe.  
  
Sarah zerrte an ihren Fesseln. Sie konnte sich nicht befreien. Philo wollte nach seinem Schwert greifen, doch die Gestalt trat auf die Klinge, sodass Philo es nicht erfassen konnte und schlug ihn mit seiner Linken. Philos Kopf dröhnte, aber er drehte sich auf einem Bein und zog den Angreifer aus dem Stand. Dieser schoss weitere Fäden in einer Art Netz ab, welches sich um Philos Augen wickelten.  
  
Auf einmal jedoch wurde dieser von hinten gepackt und das lange Schwert schnitt beinahe in seinen Hals. Rogue. Sie hatte sich Philos Schwert bemächtigt und den Angreifer von hinten überfallen. Inzwischen hatte Sarah es geschafft, ihre Beinfesseln zu lösen und zog Philo das Netz vom Gesicht. Sie baute sich vor dem jungen Mann auf. "Rogue, stell ihn auf die Beine.", sagte sie. Rogue erhob sich und zog den Mann mit sich in den Stand. Er japste schmerzverkniffen, als er mit seinem rechten Fuß auftreten musste.  
  
"Mon Dieu!", kam es vom zerfallenen Tor. Sarah blickte hinüber und erkannte Pointe in der Abenddämmerung, der ihr komische Zeichen gab. Als sie sich wieder umwand, erblickte sie Rogue gefesselt am Boden. Der Angreifer ging auf Philo los, der wiederum schreiend auf ihn losging, ein Messer in der Hand, dass er vom Gürtel an seiner Hüfte gerissen hatte. Sie sah den Mann, wie er aus seinem Handgelenk Fäden schoss. Sie stutzte: "Spider-Man?", fragte sie. Gerade als der Angreifer auf Philo einschlagen wollte hielt er inne, sodass Philo ihm das schmerzende Bein wegzog. Wimmernd lag er am Boden.  
  
Philo stürzte sich mit dem Messer auf ihn und "NEIN!", rief Sarah. Philos Messer stoppte direkt vor der Brust des Mannes. Pointe war hinzugelaufen. "Ich 'abe Schreie ge'oert!", stammelte er. "Philo, töte ihn nicht. Das ist Spider-Man." Philo erhob sich missmutig. "Spider-Man?" "In NYC ist er ein Held, weißt du?", erklärte Sarah dem verständnislosen Philo. "War, ich war ein Held!", korrigierte Spider-Man, "Es gibt nichts mehr, was das Kämpfen für die Menschen rechtfertigen würde." Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf und hielt sich sein Bein. Sarah kniete sich neben ihn: "Wir sind keine Feinde. Wir leben in Gemeinschaft mit Mutanten.", sie besah sich sein Bein. Es war an einen dicken Ast mit Leinenfetzen festgebunden und gab dem Bein nicht viel Halt. "Lass mich dir helfen!", sagte sie und band den Ast fester. "Mein Name ist Sarah Creed, das sind Rogue, Philo und äh, Pointe.", sie deutete auf ihre Freunde. Pointe lächelte. "Könnte isch ein Autogramm 'aben?", er zückte einen Stift aus seinem weißen Hemd. "Ähm-", begann Spider-Man. "Pointe!", ermahnte Sarah ihn. Sie wandte sich wieder dem am Boden liegendem Spider-Man zu.  
  
"Rogue hier sucht die ehemaligen Bewohner dieses Hauses." "Die sind seit langer Zeit fort. Meine Freunde und ich leben hier. Allerdings suche ich verzweifelt eine von ihnen, Kitty." Rogue horchte auf. Hatte er gerade Kitty gesagt? "Ihr müsst wissen, dass heute Morgen ihre kleine Tochter verschwand. Daraufhin habe ich alles daran gesetzt sie zu finden, aber erfolglos. Ich entdeckte Jäger am hinteren Fluss und wollte sie warnen, aber sie war verschwunden. Dann traf ich auf euch." 


	9. Les Fantômes

„Muss ich mitkommen?", fragte Pyro genervt. Er wollte mit der Hilfe des Professors Aki finden. Sie war bereits seit heute Morgen oder vielleicht sogar seit nachts verschwunden. – Was kann ihr nur zugestoßen sein? – fragte sich John.   
„Ja, muss er mitkommen?", seufzte Logan, der auch Wolverine genannt wurde. „Ich befürchte ja, wir brauchen jede helfende Hand.", lächelte Ororo. „Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns später um das Mädchen!", sagte Scott und setzte sich neben Jean. „Ich bin kein X-Man, also erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich mich für etwas aufopfere!", nörgelte John. „Und ich bin kein Babysitter, also erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich auf den Bengel Acht gebe!", schimpfte Logan.  
  
Jean hielt sich plötzlich die Hand an die Stirn und beugte sich das Gesicht verzerrend nach vorne über. „Jean?", fragte Scott besorgt und besah sie genauer. Ororo wandte sich zu ihnen um und musterte ihre Freundin mit ernster Miene. „Alles okay?" Jean fasste sich und sah Scott aufgelöst an: „Es ist etwas furchtbares passiert. Ich sah die zweite Truppe, sie sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Blut – überall Blut.", sie stotterte, ihre Hände zitterten. „Ganz ruhig!", sagte Scott und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Ich höre die Stimme-" „Was für eine Stimme?", fragte Logan, der sich auch erhoben hatte. „Ich kann die Worte nicht verstehen. Aber ich sehe einen großen schwarzen Vogel. Einen Vogel des Grauens-", sie kippte von ihrem Sitz. „Jean!", Logan half Scott sie aufrecht zu halten. „Ich bringe sie zum Professor.", sagte Scott. „Führ du sie weiter!", er klopfte Logan auf die Schulter und hievte Jean aus dem Gleiter.   
  
Gambit kam an ihm und Jean vorbei, musterte sie kurz, wechselte einige Worte mit Scott, lächelte dann aber: „Bitte alle Fa'rgäste anschnallen, es ge't wieder los!", er setzte sich an das Steuer. Logan schüttelte den Kopf: „**WANN** wirst du erwachsen?", er setzte sich mit einem letzten Blick zur verschlossenen Tür Jean hinterher auf seinen Sitz. Ororo navigierte neben Gambit. Pyro rutschte umher. Seltsame Geschehnisse trugen sich fort. Was konnte das nur alles zu bedeuten haben? Er musste andauernd an Rogue denken und wusste nicht warum. Er sah sich nach Nightcrawler um, der etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Wo war Aki nur?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die Schatten flackerten an den Wänden umher, wie langgezogene Gestalten. Von irgendwoher schallte ein liebliches Schlaflied, dass die Atmosphäre jedoch nicht aufheiterte. Die Kinder standen in einem Kreis, hielten sich fest an ihren kleinen Händen. Der runde Mond schickte einen Strahl Licht in ihre Mitte. Das zerrissene Bettlacken flatterte auf dem Bett in der Brise, die vom Fenster aus den Raum durchfuhr. Die Gardinen tanzten zum Gesang der Nacht. Sanfte Wellen fuhren auf ihrer Oberfläche hin und her.   
  
Die Bodenbretter knarrten laut als das Mädchen darüber schritt. Sie folgte noch immer dem kleinen Jungen, den sie am Morgen durch das Fenster erspäht hatte. Er hielt ihre Hand. Während er sie in den Raum führte blickte sich das Mädchen um. Sie konnte geradewegs durch ein Mädchen, das an ihrer Seite im Kreis stand, hindurchblicken. Der Junge hielt ihre Hand fester. „Hab keine Angst!", murmelte er leise. Das Mädchen trat zuversichtlich in die Mitte der Kinder, direkt in das flutende Licht des Mondes. Der Junge reihte sich in die Kette ein. Wie Visionen sah das Mädchen Augenblicke in ihrem Kopf ablaufen. Ihre Augen funkelten. Das Zimmer wurde heller. Die Augenblicke, die sie wahrnahm, sausten schneller vorbei. Schreckliche Szenen eröffneten sich ihr. Sie sah die Morde an diesen Kindern. Wie Menschen Mutanten abschlachteten und umgekehrt. Sie schluchzte, taumelte kurz, hielt sich aber aufrecht. „Bitte hilf uns!", flüsterte der Junge an ihr Ohr und verschwand im Nichts mit den anderen Kindern.   
  
Jean stammelte, sie war aus dem Bett hochgefahren. „Alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir.", sagte Scott beruhigend und hielt ihr die Hand auf die heiße Stirn. „Das Mädchen – Scott, du musst das Mädchen finden!" „Welches Mädchen?", fragte Scott sie musternd. Er beugte sich über das Bett. Piotr, auch Collossus genannt, stand hinter Scott. „Sie fantasiert nur, das wird wieder!" „Das Ende kommt.", Jean wandte sich an Scott und hielt seine Hand. „Finde das Mädchen! Finde Akilina."   
  
A/N: Ein nur ganz kurzes Kapitel, weil ich gerade sehr unter Zeitdruck stehe, aber das nächste kommt bald! Ich möchte euch nur schon einmal darauf hinweisen, dass „_Awake_ Asleep_" erst Teil 1 einer **CHRONIK ist! Also haltet die Augen offen, denn nach dieser Fanfic gibt es noch mehr von Pyro, Rogue und Co.!**_


	10. Awake Asleep

A/N: Es geht in den Endspurt. Das ist das vorletzte Chapter! Ihr musstet ja auch wirklich lange warten! Sorry! Aber jetzt **VIEL VERGNÜGEN**!  
  
„Siehst du, da unten!", Ororo deutete mit dem Finger durch die Scheibe.   
An der Erde ein Stückchen vor dem Jet erblickten die X-Men einen Landrover, der sich seinen Weg durch den dichten Staub bahnte. 

Gambit machte einen gewaltigen Schlenker mit dem Gleiter, sodass alle heftig zur rechten Seite ruckten.   
„Pardon!", entschuldigte der sich, grinste aber schadenfroh.   
Langsam kam der Jet dem Erdboden näher und Ororo rief nach hinten: „Ich öffne jetzt die Luke, alle bereit?!"   
„Ich 'offe die Fa'rt 'at i'nen gefallen! Und falls nischt, es gibt keine Geld zurück!", lächelte Gambit.   
Logan schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwann Pokerface, bring ich dich um!"   
Gambit nickte ihm freundlich zu, doch schon war Logan von seinem Sitz aufgestanden und hinaus gesprungen. Nightcrawler verschwand plötzlich in einer dunklen Rauchwolke und tauchte draußen wieder auf.   
Pyro erhob sich und murmelte: „Können die nicht warten, bis wir gelandet sind?"   
„Na, so läuft das bei uns.", sagte Ororo gelassen und begab sich auch zur Luke. „Kommst du jetzt mit oder was?", fragte sie zu Pyro gewandt und glitt auf einem Windhauch hinaus. – _Alles ist besser, als mit einem verrückten Franzosen alleine zu sein – dachte Pyro rasch und mit einem großen Schwung landete er auch schon im Gras.   
  
Pyro's Blick schwang umher. Einige Meter vor sich auf der staubigen Straße sah er den Rover mit Wolverine auf der Vorderhaube hockend.   
Nightcrawler rangelte hinten mit zwei Gestalten. Ororo schwebte in einer Brise auf den Boden und Pyro rannte zu ihr. „Sie kriegen den Wagen nicht zum Stehen!", rief sie ihm laut zu, als er sie beinahe erreicht hatte. „Ich werde versuchen ihn anzuhalten!"   
Die Farbe ihrer Augen wurde hellweiß, ihre Pupillen waren kaum mehr sichtbar, sie streckte die Arme zum Himmel: „Winde! Erhört mich!", schrie sie laut.   
Ein stürmischer Wind kam von den Wolken hinab und verfolgte den Landrover. Dann erpackte er ihn, sodass sich das Auto im Kreis drehte. Wolverine konnte sich nicht halten und wurde abgeworfen. Der Wind wurde zu einem gewaltigen Wirbel, der den Rover in die Mangeln nahm.   
„Halt!", sagte Pyro laut. „Du wirst sie noch alle verletzen!"   
„Ich-ich kann es nicht anhalten…!", erwiderte Ororo in Panik. „Versuch es weiter!", befiel ihr Pyro und rannte auf den Wirbelsturm zu.   
Er lief an Logan vorüber, versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass ihm nichts Ernstes fehlte und rannte weiter, seine Augen immer noch auf den Landrover gerichtet, der vor ihm hin und her wirbelte. Plötzlich – _Bumm___! – war der Wagen frontal gegen einen Baum gekracht, der hintere Teil des Rovers stieg wie ein Pferd in die Höhe. Der Wind lief weiter vorwärts, bis er schließlich erstarb. Pyro sah wie vier Personen den Rover verließen und sich durch die Bäume hinwegflüchteten.   
  
Endlich erreichte er das eingefallene Auto. Nightcrawler hing nach hinten hinüber. Er war wie erstarrt und bewegte sich nicht.   
Pyro zog ihn auf den Boden und besah ihn. „Karl?", fragte er, nicht sicher wissend, ob das wirklich sein richtiger Name war. Er erhob sich und besah die zurückgelassenen Personen. Ein untersetzter Mann war über ein junges Mädchen gebeugt, welches ebenfalls reglos über dem Lenkrad lag. Er selbst hatte eine triefende Wunde am Kopf. „Beryl? Sag doch bitte etwas!", rief er und schüttelte das Mädchen. Er schenkte Pyro keine Beachtung.   
Dieser wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen. Er stand nur da und blickte die beiden an, dann sah er wieder hinunter auf Nightcrawler.   
„Aus dem Weg!", rief Ororo, die bis hinter beide Ohren rot angelaufen war. Sie beugte sich über ihren Geliebten und strich sanft über seine Wange.   
„Mein Gott- Kurt? Nein… nein…Kurt..?!" „Ororo?", meinte Logan, der neben ihr ankam. „Er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen!"   
„Was habe ich getan, Logan? Ich konnte meine Kraft nicht kontrollieren, ich habe-" „Ganz ruhig, Ororo.", sagte Logan und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.   
Dann wandte er sich an Pyro: „Ich vertrau dir nicht und ich kann dich nicht leiden!", sagte er, starrte ihn missmutig an. „Aber du brauchst mich, weil du die Bösen alleine nicht besiegen kannst?", Pyro wusste, dass dies nicht der Augenblick für Scherze war. Er konnte sich selbst ihn Ororo niederkniend sehen, sah noch einmal Rogues toten Körper vor sich. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht zügeln.   
„Halt den Mund und hör mir zu: In dem Wagen hier lag eine gute Freundin, ihr Name ist Jubilee, aus dem vermissten Trupp! Sie haben sie mitgenommen! Geh und finde sie!", er baute sich vor Pyro auf und überragte ihn um ca. 1 ½ Köpfe. Pyro blickte durch die Bäume hindurch.   
Er seufzte: „Du bist mir was schuldig, Elvis' Löckchen!", darauf verließ er die anderen.   
  
Er folgte den weitentfernten Rufen, die er aber nicht verstand.   
Und plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, einfach zu verschwinden. Diese X-Men könnten ihm sowieso nicht helfen. – _Was haben sie schon für dich getan? Was haben sie für Aki getan?_ – fragte er sich. Es war ihm egal, ob Nightcrawler sich erholte oder nicht. Wolverine konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.   
Der Franzose nervte ihn gewaltig und allmählich begann er sich Sorgen um seine Freunde zu machen. Vielleicht hatten sie Aki bereits gefunden und suchten ihn inzwischen? Plötzlich realisierte er wo er war. Als er die Fichten hinter sich gelassen hatte, konnte er das Gelände sehen.   
Er war schon wieder „zu Hause", ohne es gemerkt zu haben. Sein Blick fixierte die Ruine der ehemaligen Schule. Dann hörte er die Stimmen abermals, dieses Mal sehr viel näher. Endlich erblickte er drei der Gestalten, die durch das Gittertor kletterten. Zwei der beiden schleppten die andere. – __Das muss diese Jubilee sein – sagte er sich. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er fürchtete sich um Kittys Wohl, sie war alleine zurückgeblieben. Was würden diese Leute ihr antun? Er rannte los.  
  
Kaum hatte er das Tor erreicht und sich halb durchgezwängt traf ihn ein Ast am Kopf. Er taumelte zurück und fiel auf die Kiesel vor dem Tor. Sein Kopf dröhnte.   
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete blickte er in die Hülse eines Gewehrs.   
„Was willst du 'ier? Noch me'r von eurem Pack?", hörte er eine Stimme fragen. Pyro hielt sich die Stirn und grummelte: „Schon wieder n' Franzose!"   
Der Franzose entsicherte das Gewehr und einen kurzen Moment lang zuckte Pyro zusammen. „WAS DU 'IER WILLST 'ABE ISCH GEFRAGT!?", dröhnte seine Stimme dieses Mal. Pyro wühlte in seiner Tasche, er konnte nicht an sein Feuerzeug heran.  
„Wenn du mir mit dem Ding da vor der Nase rumwuchtelst, sag ich gar nichts!", erklärte Pyro und versuchte die Hülse wegzuschieben.  
„Isch werde disch töten müssen!", sagte der Franzose mit grinnigem Blick.   
„Pointe? Wer ist denn jetzt wieder dort?", fragte eine zweite Stimme von hinten. Pyro konnte sich nicht umsehen, da das Gewehr ihm heftig auf das Gesicht drückte. „Isch glaube das ist Homme der le Monsieur et ses amis angefallen 'at!", erwiderte der Franzose sich umsehend.   
„Was? Den knüpfe ich mir vor!", hörte Pyro eine dritte Stimme, jedoch kam sie ihm sehr bekannt vor.   
Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber das Gewehr wurde noch härter auf seine Wange gedrückt. Er winselte kurz. Endlich konnte er sein Feuerzeug ertasten und hervorholen. Er entzündete es und ein Feuerball schoss auf das Gesicht des Franzosen zu, wurde aber mitten im Flug vereist und zerbrach am Boden.   
Trotzdem hatte es Pyro aus seiner misslichen Lage verholfen und nun stand er dem Franzosen gegenüber. Gerade als er ein weiteres Mal auf ihn feuern wollte, zerbröselte das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand zu Staub.   
Er blickte hoch und sah das junge Mädchen, was zuvor verletzt im Landrover gelegen hatte. Sie nahm ihre Hand, die auf ihn gedeutet hatte, herunter.   
„Das ischt dein Ende!", murmelte der Franzose und hob das Gewehr direkt an Pyros Brust.   
„WARTE!!!", schrie die vertraute Stimme wieder und dann erkannte Pyro seinen Freund. „Nicht schießen! Das ist keiner der Angreifer, das ist John St. Allerdyce. Ein guter Freund von mir."   
Der Franzose ließ das Gewehr zögerlich und mit einem Schnaufen von Enttäuschung sinken. Das Mädchen blickte nur erstarrt von einem zum anderen und Pyro machte einen Schritt vorwärts um seinen Freund zu umarmen.   
„Jetzt habe ich dir einen ganz schönen Schock versetzt, was Dyce?", Pyro blickte Bobby entrüstet an. Er war zu perplex um einen Witz zu reißen, rieb sich nur schmerzverzogen die Wange und seine Stirn.   
Ein weiterer junger Mann kam aus einem der hinteren Büsche hervor und sagte: „Ich glaube sie kommt durch – was-was ist denn jetzt los?"   
Er musterte Pyro und Bobby. Bobby schüttelte den Kopf: „Bitte entschuldige, Philo! Also, das hier", er deutete auf Pyro, „ist mein guter Freund St. John Allerdyce, auch Pyro genannt. Er lebt hier zusammen mit mir, meiner Familie und Peter Parker!"   
Dann wandte er sich an Pyro selbst: „Das ist Philo, ein Mensch, jedoch ein guter Freund von mir. Unsere Familien waren vor dem Krieg eng befreundet, als er dann ausbrach, haben sich unsere Wege getrennt.", er zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der ebenso verdutzt wie Pyro dreinblickte. „Das hier ist Page. Ich habe sie…nun, durch Zufall kennen gelernt.", das Mädchen lächelte Pyro verlegen und erleichtert an. „Und hier ist Pointe. Ich kenne ihn auch noch nicht wirklich. Philo hat mich ihm kurz zuvor vorgestellt. Page und ich sind hierher mit einer Freundin aus meiner Schulzeit geflüchtet. Sie-sie ist schwer verletzt."   
Pyro nickte, warf Pointe aber einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Philo hingegen kam auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.   
„Bobbys Freunde sind auch meine Freunde! …Du kommst mir merkwürdig bekannt vor.", er rätselte.   
„Nee, ich kenne keine Menschen." Es klang abfällig, deswegen fügte Pyro hinzu: „Nicht mehr seit Kriegsanfang!"   
Er sah zu dem Mädchen hinüber: „Du warst doch…verletzt…in dem Landrover?", fragte er vorsichtig.   
Page schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, du hast meine Schwester gesehen. Wie geht es ihr?"   
Pyro fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir-wir-, die anderen wollten euch nichts tun. Sie waren in der Annahme, dass ihr Jubilee entführt habt und wollten ihr nur helfen. Es tut mir Leid. Eine von ihnen hat die Kontrolle über ihre Kraft verloren und konnte den Rover nicht kontrollieren und-" „Du brauchst das nicht zu erklären. Ich fühle, dass sich Beryl bald wieder erholt.", sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, „Ich werde mal nach der Frau sehen!", damit verschwand sie hinter dem großen Busch.    
Darauf wandte sich Pyro sichtlich erleichtert an Bobby: „Wo sind Kitty und Pete?", er sah sich um.   
Bobby senkte den Kopf: „Peter hat mir gesagt, dass Kitty verschwunden ist. Er und zwei Frauen – Freundinnen von Philo – sind Wasser aus dem hinteren Brunnen für Jubilee holen. Eine der Frauen ist geschulte Ärztin. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie Jubilee helfen können.", er packte Pyro am Ärmel und flüsterte: „Hast du, Aki gefunden?" Pyro schüttelte den Kopf. Eine seltsame Leere schien sich in ihm breit zu machen. War das die Angst vor einem erneuten Verlust? – __NEIN! Aki ist nicht tot! Ich werde sie finden – sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.   
„Ich werde nach Aki und Kitty suchen! Du bleibst mit Pete hier. Wir wissen nie, wann sie zurückkommen!"   
Bobby wollte erst protestieren, dann willigte er ein.   
Er flüsterte Pyro zu: „Bitte, finde sie. Du weißt, wie viel sie mir bedeuten!" Seine Augen funkelten seltsam. – _Ja, und du weißt, wie viel sie mir bedeuten_ – dachte Pyro. Er klappte Bobby auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge! Ich bringe sie dir zurück."   
  
„John…!", Peter humpelte auf sie zu. „Habt ihr Aki gefunden? Kitty ist verschwunden. Was ist passiert?"   
„Atme erst mal tief durch, Spidey!", lächelte Pyro. Bobby lächelte nicht. Pyro übernahm das Reden für ihn: „Ich weiß bereits, dass Kitty verschwunden ist. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass irgendwas – ich glaube, dass sie nur nach Aki sucht und bald wieder zurückkommt.", sein Blick lag auf seinem Freund, er wollte ihn möglichst beruhigen, „Du bleibst mit Bobby hier. Ich begebe mich nochmals auf die Suche nach Aki." Peter nickte. Er stellte die beiden Kübel Wasser ab.   
„Hey, du Superman-" „Spider-Man!", verbesserte Peter. „Was auch immer. Hilf mir doch mal mit diesen Kanistern."   
  
„Sarah?", entrüstet starrte Pyro die Frau an, als sie an der Hauswand entlang kam. Sie ließ die Kanister fallen und presste ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht.   
„John?", fragte sie unsicher nach einer Weile. „Was ischt denn?", wollte Pointe wissen und ging besorgt zu Sarah hinüber.   
„Pointe, sei doch so gut und hol noch zwei Kanister mit Wasser!", sagte Philo zu ihm und eilte ebenfalls zu Sarah. Pointe verzog das Gesicht, nahm aber die Kanister in die Hände und verließ die Runde.   
„Ihr kennt euch?", Bobby stutzte. Pyro entwich Sarahs scharfem Blick, er wollte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, es war zuviel passiert. – Sie lebt noch? – er konnte es nicht fassen, wusste aber nicht, ob er erfreut sein sollte oder ob es ihm gleichgültig war.   
Sarahs Augen tränten. Philo schloss sie in seine Arme. „Wieso heulen eigentlich immer alle Frauen bei dir, Pyro?", witzelte Peter. Pyros Blick war ernst. Zu ernst. Peter räusperte sich und wandte sich ab. Er nahm seine zwei Kübel Wasser und trug sie hinfort.   
Eine merkwürdige Stille legte sich kurz über alles. Sarah lag noch immer in Philos Armen, aber ihre Augen durchdrangen Pyro, der einfach nur fassungslos da stand. Bobby blickte von Pyro zu Sarah und wieder zurück. Seine Kehle war zu trocken um ein Wort herauszubringen.   
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit sagte Pyro leise: „Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg begeben. Ich muss Aki und Kitty finden."   
Bobby nickte langsam ohne weiteres Nachfragen. Sarah schluchzte noch immer. Pyro spürte ihre Blicke auf seinem Rücken, als er sich abwandte.   
  
„Oui, Monsieur St. Jo'n Allerdyce ischt son Nom, sagt er!"   
Pyro wandte sich um, als er Pointe seinen Namen hören sagte.   
Er war beinahe durch das Tor spaziert, da rief Philo laut: „Jetzt weiß ich's. Rogue, das Mädchen, es hat von dir geredet. St. John Allerdyce. Ich wusste, dass ich diesen Namen schon einmal gehört habe!"   
Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Pointe hinüber, der begleitet von einer jungen Frau mit einem Kanister bepackt neben der Hauswand aufgetaucht war.   
„Rogue, hier ist dein St. John Allerdyce."   
  
Pyro stockte. Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern, was eigentlich **NICHT möglich war. Er war wie versteinert. Blickte sie an. Ihre langen, braunen Haare. Ihre wunderschönen, tiefen Augen. Die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen schienen wie eine Kluft. Sie leuchtete wie ein Stern für ihn. Sie schien so nah und doch so fern. Seine Hände fuhren von den Gitterstäben weg und fielen lasch hinab. – **__Sie ist nicht echt! Eine Illusion. Du träumst! – Er fröstelte.   
  
Ein zweites Plätschern von Wasser und der Aufprall eines Kanisters. Rogue blieb abrupt stehen. Sie sah ihn. Seine Haare wehten im leichten Wind, der um sie herum brauste. Erst war sie Bobby wieder begegnet, der sie nicht einmal erkannt hatte, der behauptet hatte, sie nie zuvor gesehen zu haben und jetzt, jetzt sah sie den Geist von John. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Pointe faselte etwas in Französisch, aber die Stimme kam von weit weg. Die Welt schien verändert und war es doch nicht. – _Lieber Gott, lass ihn nicht verschwinden. Lass ihn bleiben. Ich möchte nicht aufwachen_ – sie machte einen ersten Schritt auf ihn zu. Noch konnte sie ihn sehen. Er war nicht verschwunden.   
  
- _Sie kommt hierher_ – Pyros Gesicht war voller Emotionen. Er sah die funkelnden Wassertropfen in ihren Augen glitzern. Wie wunderschön sie doch war! Er wollte sie noch einmal halten. Er wusste, er würde erwachen. Doch hatte er das Gefühl wach zu sein. Er zitterte noch mehr. Er wagte es, er schritt auf sie zu. Seinem kleinen Schritt folgte ein größerer. Er würde sie halten.   
  
Alles schien wie in Trance. Langsamer. Ruhiger. Sie glaubte die Geräusche herausfiltern zu können. Sie hörte ihr tiefes Herzklopfen, welches zu zerspringen drohte. Sie war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Aber plötzlich war alle Wissenschaft, alle Logik zweitrangig. Sie war hier. Und er war hier. Das wie und weshalb schien unwichtig!   
  
Er hörte seine Schritte wie ein schweres Knallen. Er konnte nicht zwinkern. Seine Augen füllten sich nun auch mit Tränen, aber er durfte sie nicht schließen. Die Angst, dass er erwachen würde war zu groß. – __Wach **NICHT** auf, John! Wähle den Traum vor dem realen Leben – fast war er dort. Er erwartete, dass sobald er sie berührt hatte alles erlischen würde und er aus dem Traum hochfahren würde, nassgeschwitzt, alleine.   
  
Ihre ausgestreckten Hände trafen sich. Nichts geschah. Und dann küsste er sie. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander; seine Arme um ihre Hüften geschwungen, ihre um seinen Hals. Beide versanken in dem Kuss. Beide schlossen die Augen. Er erinnerte sich. Das war sie. Das war seine Rogue. Kein Zweifel mehr. Das hier war kein Traum. Es war zu real, zu verrückt, zu **ECHT! Alsbald er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie noch da, die großen, nassen Augen, die ihn bezwangen.   
– _Es ist_**** KEIN Traum. Ich bin wach und schlafe doch! – **_


	11. Animadverto

„Ich hatte Träume, Träume von **dir**.", Rogue schluckte. – _Was ist, wenn das hier doch nur ein Traum ist? Woher soll ich wissen, ob ich schlafe oder wache? – fragte sie sich immer wieder. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du verblasst und nie wieder zu mir zurückkehrst.", sie weinte. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinen Armen.   
  
Er besah ihr liebliches Gesicht. Ihre Unschuld. Ihre Jugend. Sie war so vollkommen wie eh und je. Sie lebte.   
„Ich hatte auch solche Träume von dir. Es war so merkwürdig. Ich war an diesem hellen Ort. Du warst auch dort, jedoch saßt du in einer Ecke, eine schwarze, düstere Ecke, getrennt durch dickes Glas von mir. Ich fühlte deinen Schmerz und deine Einsamkeit. Etwas Schreckliches musste dir passiert sein. Ich fühlte jede einzelne salzige Träne, die von deinen Wangen prallte und dein Herz, das gebrochen war und kaum noch schlug. Es tat weh, dich so zu sehen.   
Die Trennung zwischen uns sollte mich nicht mehr aufhalten, ich griff direkt durch die Scheibe hindurch und reichte dir meine Hand. Du bist mir gefolgt. Seit diesem Traum warst du nur noch in meinem Kopf. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr vergessen. Meine Visionen von dir waren verschwunden, aber ich spürte dich, als seist du ganz nah. Du warst so lebendig. So lebendig in meinem Geist."  
Er endete.   
  
Ein Schauer fuhr Rogue über den Rücken. – _Das kann nicht sein_ – sagte sie sich und wich von John. Die zwei Meter zwischen ihnen taten sich erneut auf wie ein unüberwindbarer Abgrund.   
„Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das hier ist nicht meine Welt!", weinte sie. „In meiner Welt habe ich dich sterben gesehen. Ich war auf deiner Beerdigung."  
  
John nickte langsam, sah sie traurig an und flüsterte: „Du bist nicht Rogue, ich weiß es, denn ich habe sie nicht retten können. Rogue ist tot."  
  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein, diese Träume, meine Visionen, es müssen mehr als nur ein Wunsch gewesen sein dich halten zu können." – __Ich wollte nie an so etwas glauben, aber der Professor sagt, dass es wahr ist – dachte sie bei sich.   
  
Philo kannte Rogues Geschichte. Er glaubte ihr: „Was ist denn, wenn diese Träume zwischen euch eine Verbindung geschlossen haben?", fragte Philo. „Falls es Parallelwelten gibt, mag es auch Türen zwischen ihnen geben." Bobby trat neben Philo und musterte die beiden, er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber er verstand, dass Pyro gerade seine Liebe zurückerlangt hatte:   
„Ja, Träume haben eine gewaltige Macht. Sie sind nicht nur Erinnerungen und unterdrückte Erlebnisse. Kitty hat früher – vor dem Krieg – als Wissenschaftlerin gearbeitet. Das Thema Astralwelten hat sie damals immer schon beeindruckt und man munkelte, dass durch das Unterbewusstsein eine Verbindung erreicht werden könnte und somit diese anderen Welten."   
  
~*~*~  
  
„Sie kommen!", Kitty schluchzte. Collossus nickte. Scott blickte ihr in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht war zerkratzt und sie selbst konnte kaum mehr gehen.   
„Wir müssen weiter."   
„Wir müssen sie warnen!", Collossus blickte sich um, „Les Fantômes…sie sind bald hier."   
„Gambit und die anderen werden den Professor warnen, aber wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig kommen, dann sind deine Freunde und Jubilee verloren. Kannst du laufen, Kitty?", fragte Scott sie.   
„Aki? Bitte lasst sie in Ruhe…!", murmelte sie benommen.  
„Ich werde sie tragen! Geh! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", erwiderte Collossus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sie beide waren alleine. Sarah, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, war mit Bobby, Pointe und Philo an Jubilees Seite gestoßen.   
Rogue zweifelte. Sie hatte versucht John zu vergessen, die Erinnerungen an ihn zu verdrängen. – _Er ist gestorben_ – sagte sie sich – _Damit musst du fertig werden_ – Sie hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch nachts kamen die Träume, die Erinnerung an ihn erschlug sie wie große Ballen, die auf sie eintrafen.   
  
Jetzt sah sie sich ihm gegenüber stehen. Er hockte an der zerfallenen Mauer und fummelte an seinem Feuerzeug herum. Es war dasselbe Feuerzeug, das sie ihm damals geschenkt hatte. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Seine Augen fixierten ihre Lippen. Es waren dieselben Lippen, die er so gerne geküsst hatte. „Erzähl mir von 'mir'!", sagte Rogue, „Erzähl mir von der Rogue in – dieser Welt."   
Johns Gesicht verzerrte sich. „Sie war mein Leben. Alles für das ich je gelebt habe.", er schaute auf den staubigen Boden. „Als der Krieg begann mussten wir flüchten. Zuvor hatten wir unser Leben geführt. Aber dann wurde alles zerstört und-", er brach ab.   
Rogue strich ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken, er erbebte kurz und blickte in ihre wunderschönen Augen. Dann griff er unter seinen Pullover und zog eine Kette heraus, an der ein Ring baumelte.   
„Ich konnte ihn nicht mir am Finger tragen nachdem sie von mir gegangen war, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn anblickte überfiel mich die Trauer erneut, aber ich konnte ihn nicht aufgeben. Er ist alles was ihr von mir geblieben ist."  
  
„Vermisst du sie?"  
  
John sah zum Wald durch die Gitter hinüber. Er glaubte sie dort zu sehen.   
**** „John, bitte pass auf dich auf, ich kann dich nicht verlieren." „Ich werde mich zusammenreißen!" „Lügner! Du darfst dich da nicht einmischen." „Aber dafür liebst du mich doch, oder nicht?" „Ja, genau dafür-"  
  
„Ich habe oft daran gedacht, dass ich ihr folgen werde. Aber ich konnte nicht. Aki hielt mich zurück und die Verantwortung für unsere Gruppe und der Gedanke Aki alleine zu lassen tun es jetzt noch. Ich konnte mich dieser Verantwortung nicht entziehen-"  
„Aber **WAS** ist denn geschehen?", fragte Rogue, die seine Trauer spürte.   
„Wir flüchteten von einem Ort zum anderen. Es war, als wüssten diese Mörder immer wo wir waren. Endlich kamen wir in einem Haus unter, bei Menschen. Zunächst wollte ich ihnen nicht trauen, aber ich hatte keine Wahl, Rogue ging es seit Tagen schlecht. Sie hatte kaum etwas gegessen und war von hohem Fieber geplagt.", er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.  
  
„Drei Monate lang hatten wir Ruhe. Dann fielen die Menschen in das Dorf ein. Sie durchsuchten jedes Haus nach Mutanten und töteten diese und die, die ihnen Unterschlupf gewährten."  
  
John schluckte. Er konnte nicht mehr erzählen. Rogue zog sich die schwarzen Handschuhe aus und wollte seine Haut berühren. „Lass mich es sehen.", sagte sie mit einfühlsamer Stimme. John gewährte es ihr. Sie nahm seine Hand.   
Die Flashbacks tauchten vor ihrem Auge auf:   
  
**** Der modrige Geruch stieg an Johns Nase. Er fuhr schlaftrunken hoch und schrie laut: „Feuer! Es brennt!"   
Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Flammen, doch diese hatten sich schon durch den größten Teil des Holzblockhauses gefressen. Er hüpfte über ein Loch im Boden zu Rogue und weckte sie. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster ließ ihn den schwarzen von Rauch durchzogenen Himmel erkennen. In einem hastigen Satz nahm er Rogue in die Arme und trug sie die brennende Treppe hinunter. Er lief durch das Wohnzimmer, welches bereits in Flammen stand und entdeckte die Leiche des Mannes, der ihnen einen Platz in dem Haus angeboten hatte. Er war durch einen Kopfschuss erschossen wurden. Die Leiche war fürchterlich entstellt und Rogue hielt sich weinend die Augen zu. Seine Frau jedoch kauerte verstört unter dem Glastisch, der als einziges nicht brannte. John stellte Rogue auf die Beine, versicherte sich, dass sie im Stande war selbst zu laufen und nahm Sarah in seiner Arme. ****  
  
„Sarah?", fragte Rogue, die John losgelassen hatte.   
Er erholte sich kurz und atmete tief ein, da ihn die Berührung von Rogue geschwächt hatte. Dann nickte er:   
„Sie hat uns damals so sehr geholfen. Ohne sie wären wir verloren gewesen. Sie war es, die ihren Bruder davon überzeugt hatte uns zu helfen. Und er hat sein Leben dafür verloren." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt so viel, was ich nicht wieder gut machen kann."   
Rogue berührte seine Hand nochmals.   
  
**** Der Himmel draußen donnerte heftig. Geschosse von überall drangen an ihre Ohren. Feuer. Wo man hinsah schreiende Menschen. Kinder weinten. Tote lagen auf den Straßen. Ein Szenario des Grauens legte sich ihnen dar.   
„Nur im dichten Wald sind wir sicher!", rief John plötzlich ausgelassen. Er stützte Sarah, die vollkommen verstört war. Draußen war es nass. Dicke Pfützen bevölkerten den Boden. Es regnete immer noch, doch der Regen konnte die hohen Flammen nicht löschen. Panik breitete sich aus. „Tod den Mutanten!", hallte es von irgendwoher. Plötzlich brach Sarah zusammen. Sie lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Rogue panisch. Das Haus hinter ihnen fiel langsam immer mehr zusammen, die dominierende Feuerbrunst breitete sich auch auf die Bäume aus.   
„Rogue!", John packte sie und hielt sie ganz fest, „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt immer weiter in den Wald läufst! Dreh dich nicht um!" Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Sie war völlig aufgelöst. „Was ist mit dir?" „Ich komme gleich nach!", erwiderte John. Rogue stand reglos da und blickte ihn an.   
„Geh jetzt!" Rogue rannte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinfort, durch die brennenden Büsche, bis John sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er hievte Sarah über seine Schulter und stürmte ebenfalls zwischen die dichten Bäume, seine Frau hinterher. ****  
  
Rogue musterte John und gönnte ihm eine weitere Verschnaufpause.   
„Kannst du noch?", fragte sie besorgt bei seinem Anblick, in seinem Gesicht traten die Adern bereits hervor. „Nur-einen-Augenblick!", stammelte John und fasste sich wieder.   
  
**** Irgendwie war es John gelungen aus der Feuerhölle mit Sarah auf seiner Schulter zu entfliehen und Rogue zu finden. Sie hockte am Boden vor einem zerbombten Haus.   
„Rogue!", rief John, legte Sarah behutsam auf den Boden angelehnt an einen Baumstamm und rannte zu ihr. Sie saß da über einem kleinen Mädchen gebeugt, dessen Hand sie hielt. Das Mädchen allerdings atmete nicht mehr und das Blut, das eine Lache um ihren Kopf hinterlassen hatte war geronnen.   
„Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen!", murmelte Rogue mit einer heiseren Stimme.   
„Rogue!", flehte John, „Wir müssen weiter. Wir können hier nicht bleiben!" Er versuchte Rogue wegzuzerren, doch sie hielt die Hand des Mädchens weiter.   
„Rogue – sie ist **TOT**!", schrie John verzweifelt.   
Er beruhigte sich und sagte leise:   
„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien." Er löste ihren Griff vorsichtig und nahm sie in den Arm.   
„Warum passiert das alles?", fragte sich schluchzend.   
„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte John.  „Wir müssen jetzt aber weg.", sagte er und zerrte sie auf die Beine. Sie schrie auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte John ihren wunden Knöchel, der blau-lila geschwollen war.   
„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"   
„Ich dachte es sei nicht schlimm."   
„Ich werde dich tragen!"   
„Das geht nicht, du musst Sarah tragen!"   
Plötzlich schlug eine grelle Bombe in die letzten Überreste des Hauses ein, John wirbelte von der Detonation gepackt umher und fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Als er sich erhob rannte er sofort zu Rogue. Sie lag auf dem Rücken. Als er ihr aufhelfen wollte stöhnte sie laut auf und ein Knacksen von Knochen, das lauter war als die Explosion erhallte.   
„Mein Gott.", sein Gesicht war blasser als ihres. Rogue verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein dünner Blutstriemen lief von einer Kopfwunde ihr Gesicht hinunter. John zog ihr T-Shirt hoch, darunter war eine Anhäufung blauer Flecken. Rogue war geplagt von starken Schmerzen und konnte nicht aufstehen. „Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Du wirst wieder gesund.", sagte John.   
Rogue lächelte schwach: „Lügner!", murmelte sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Brustkorb zusammengedrückt wurde und hechelte nach Luft. „Alles wird wieder gut.", redete John mehr sich als ihr ein. Er nahm ihre Hand und schloss seine darum. „Du darfst nicht von mir gehen. Ich brauche dich!", sagte er immer wieder. Er strich ihr eine weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sie lächelte gequält. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Ich werde von einem besseren Ort über dich wachen." „Sag so etwas nicht. Du wirst wieder gesund." Sie stöhnte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Er hielt ihren Kopf fest. „Du musst ganz ruhig atmen. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich lasse dich nicht allein." Rogues Kopf entglitt seinen Händen.   
„**NEIN**! Bitte, tu mir das nicht an!", schrie John als er ihre Augen anstarrte, deren Ausdruck seltsam glasig wurde. „Verlass mich nicht, bitte!" Zum vielleicht zweiten oder dritten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben weinte er. Die Tränen tropften ungebremst auf ihr Gesicht. Vermischten sich mit dem Dreck des Bodens und ihrem Blut. Darauf ertönten Geschosse. Sie waren ganz nah. Sie würden auch ihn umbringen.   
Er blickte hinüber zu Sarah. Sie war zu sich gekommen und starrte ihn benommen an. Auch sie weinte. Aber sie sagte nichts. Das Drönen der Menschen und ihrer Kampfmaschinen wurde lauter. John küsste Rogue auf die Wange und schloss ihre lieblichen Augenlider. Er würde sich rächen. Er würde sie rächen. Ohne ein Wort zu Sarah verließ er die Lichtung und lief in den Wald. **  
  
Rogue ließ John los. Er keuchte. Fassungslos blickte sie ihn an. Das Grauen war schrecklich. Sie fühlte wie ihr Herz laut pochte. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. In ihren Träumen hatte sie ihn durch den Wald laufen gesehen. Verzweifelt und verlassen.   
John zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Die erstickten Tränen ließen ihn wanken. Rogue zog sich die Handschuhe wieder an. Sie fuhr ihm mit der rechten Hand über seine Wange.   
Sie flüsterte gepresst: „Es tut mir so Leid. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, John!"   
  
Schweigen.   
  
„Zuerst war ich getrieben von dem einen Rachegedanken. Aber ich fühlte den Schmerz, der mich erdrückte und wollte plötzlich nicht mehr weitermachen. Das Feuerzeug hatte ich schon gezückt, da hörte ich das Mädchen schreien. Einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt, aber dann wusste ich, dass Rogue das Mädchen gerettet hätte. Ich bin also losgerannt und habe Aki vor den Menschen bewahrt. Ich habe sie – abgeschlachtet – einer nach dem anderen ging im Feuer auf.", er zitterte. Rogue fasste seine Hand.   
  
„Wart ihr, du und 'er', verheiratet?", fragte er um den Gedanken an diese Zeit abzuschütteln.   
„Nein. Ich war – ich konnte ihm nicht meine wahren Gefühle zeigen. Er wollte mir etwas Wichtiges sagen und dann, war er auch schon gestorben. Ich weiß bis heute nicht was es war. Nach seinem Tod fühlte ich mich alleine. Alles war wie auf dem Kopf. Ich hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Ihn in meine Arme zu schließen."  
  
John näherte sich ihr behutsam und legte beide Arme um sie. Sie wusste nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch war, sie wusste nur, dass er zu ihr zurückgekommen war. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und versank völlig in seiner Umarmung.   
  
Plötzlich zerriss eine Stimme die Stille, Scott Summers kam herbei gerannt:   
„Wir müssen nach Eden. Sie kommen."  
  
A/N: Das ist also das **Ende**! Vorläufig. *g* Wie gesagt, es handelt sich um eine Chronik und Teil 2 (!!) folgt bald. Schließlich gibt es noch Etliches, was geklärt werden muss. Ich würde mich über „abschließende" Reviews sehr freuen.   
Ich hoffe ihr habt die Fanfic genossen und lest auch die Fortsetzung. **_


End file.
